The Shadow of my Affection
by Red-Girl 2o21
Summary: Midna finds a way to the light world, Link is expected to marry and continue the blood line, Zelda and Ilia are in competition. What will happen and who will he be with? [TWP SPOILERS]
1. Chapter 1

In General... I do not own any of the characters that belong to Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. All characters and so forth rightfully belong to the respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Two years and a season since…

* * *

Link sat sighing rubbing his left wrist. It had been two years and a season since the Usurper King Zant had turned the world of light into twilight and helping the power hungry Lord Gannon gain power. It was two years and a season since he had defeated them both and with the help of the Twilight Princess and Princess of Zelda, with the master sword, and freed both and Hyrule from the clutches of evil. And from that day did he feel the final phase of himself; he had matured into a man of worth. He had done so much at his age it was hard to believe. It was also hard to keep under wraps as to what had happened.

But the Princess and everybody knew what had to be done; an explanation to the public about Gannon and a special introduction of Link, the Twilight Hero. But he was introduced as the Hero of Hyrule rather than the Twilight Hero because all had agreed to cut out the Twili due to the fear of raising a fear amongst the people. It was something that Zelda hoped to introduce slowly as to the understanding of differences. It was already hard as is to grasp that there were beings such as Gorons and Zoras, how much more if she tried to explain a parallel universe to them? It was hard enough with a few issues between Hylians and Humes¹ every now and then, what with the world itself expanding great lengths with their trades and so forth.

Since that day, Link was made a knight of Hyrule even though he hated the large gatherings and felt nervous actually to large crowds. It was a trifle to him. Facing monsters who were attacking him was one thing, but the ogling eyes of the people were another. Especially since they looked to him now as if they needed a candle lit or a bug squished he'd be there. And the uncomfortable armor, of not only his repaired heroes tunic, but, adornments of a cape and additional armor parts to look the part of a 'legendary hero' in the eyes of nobles and the people. But he was free to come and go as he pleased but the princess insisted that he at least be a teacher to the new recruits. Link agreed to this after remembering the skeleton hero. Whoever that hero was in the past, may his soul rest in peace, Link did not want to feel that way in his after life. He agreed to teach and pass on the techniques the skeleton knight taught him.

It was the final lesson. He rubbed his sword wielding arm and grabbed a bag of ice that was imported from the yetis' snow grove. He placed a large chunk on his wrist thinking on the repairs to the castle and the economy bursts. As well as new technologies that had been rising. With magic, weapons, and science combining it was a dangerous thing as well as helpful. Hyrule being a sacred land of where the goddess breathed life to the world first was known for its spiritual and magical feel. Harnessing this magic did magic users combine it to become controlled to where those who didn't even have magic abilities can use the products; these products were what made Hyrule prosper despite the damages done to the world after the battles.

"After chaos is peace," Link whispered looking at the bag of ice.

The princess had made peace with the different races and lands by holding a peace treaty signing as to how to repair the lands and to the expenses will be set. The new import and export trade system at first was hard to grasp. Especially with people not so used to the others' cultures or unsure how things would work at first. It was hard times for a while but it soon settled. Even Ordon flourished with their produce products. It began to expand, especially with Malo Marts springing up not only all over Hyrule but even across seas.

Link chuckled to himself thinking of the young baby looking boy. He made his family so rich that when his father decided to start working again for the family, he didn't even have to start because Malo did so much for them. But their home was in Ordon and that's where they took hold of organizing the business. Link just sighed and looked up. The night sky was coming up and he knew the people in Ordon were waiting for him. He had taken a three month deal to teach new recruits who looked up to him and was paid very handsomely. He would be taking home the money to support Ordon and himself. He looked at the chest next to him and the cart of items that was full of item that the villagers had asked for sending him a letter. So many seeds of foreign vegetables and fruit that they began to grow, which were shipped and transferred around Hyrule, simple souvenirs, and expensive ones since Beth's taste began to rise. Link looked at a special box in the bunch. It was a necklace made out of shattered blue, green, and red rupees but was still very nice. He wanted to give it to Ilia but something in him still lingered deep inside. The words of the Twilight Princess before she left:

"_Link, I… … See you later…"_

"Link," a soft voice came from behind.

He turned around to see a woman in a black cloak. His heart skipped surprised as she removed her hood. Golden hair without the shining tiara fell forth and her dress wasn't as formal as usual but still elegant. It was blue with no sleeves with a Triforce pendant in the center where her bosom hung over in a white tight top.

"Princess," Link began to bow. How ridiculous of him to think it was somebody from there… after all, the entire mirror had been shattered.

"No need to be so formal Link. I'm here not as a princess to speak with you but as a friend," She said as she went near him with a quaint smile sitting on a pile of hay.

He smiled and sat next to her sighing as she took off her cloak revealing her silky skin that glowed in the darkness. She folded her hands across her knees bringing them up to her chest. He smiled as he stood back up gripping a wooden practice sword looking at the dummy.

"Show me something interesting," She said smiling.

Link looked at her surprised as she acted like a normal girl. He guessed that even she craved freedom of being something defined as 'normal' to some standards after living all her life so formally. He swung the sword forward, slashing the dummy across the chest and ducked under its arm elbowing it in the back and turning forward to spin upwards like as if doing the back slice but on the front of a person. Zelda clapped zealously enjoying what she saw. She stood up and picked up a sword as well. It was in a style of what she was used to using.

"En guard!" She said posing at Link.

He smirked and dashed at her. Her style was more like fencing but she was still quite skilled. They danced around spinning and fighting until he got her spinning from behind putting his sword in front of her like as if he were to slash her neck as she guarded with her sword unable to force him off. For a moment they were close, extremely close. Both blushed as he smelled her sweet fragrance of scented perfumes like the smell of a pond full of lilies as his musk hot scent from work lingered. Both backed off quickly as she brushed her hair behind her long ears as he just breathed deeply looking up at the moon feeling the breeze.

"So, uh, you're going back to Ordon tomorrow Sir Link?" She said turning around placing the sword down and picking up her cloak.

_She's being formal… I guess we kind of got too close,_ Link thought nervously. "Yes, Princess Zelda," He replied.

She bit her lip hesitantly and just turned.

"I hope you have a safe journey back to the Ordon Province," She said.

"Thank you," Link replied still having his back turned.

He listened as her steps clacked away. As he turned he saw her running to him boots clacking louder as she came up. She gave him a hug tightly.

"I should thank you. The past two years and the several times you came out with me and so forth… I felt close to you and I felt freer than I have ever felt," she said with a blush across her cheeks. She took a gasp and leaned in close again hugging Link. Then backed off and smile as she curtsied and turned and ran.

Link felt the corner of his lip for a brief moment. He could've sworn with that second hug she had kissed him on the corner of his lip. He blushed and gave a shy smile as he pulled the cart of his things and walked out of the military court yard where the sword practices took place.

* * *

¹: I took the reference for people with normal ears from Final Fantasy XI where they're called Humes. Since the Hylian don't have extreme stereotypical elf like qualities I decided to think of them like normal human beings but with different ears.

I'm curious but I know how I want the ending to come out as but I want to know the reader's opinions as to who Link should be with in the end. Also I believe that Link can talk. He is not exactly 'mute' due to the fact that if he were completely mute he wouldn't be able to scream. In fact I believe that it's not exactly mute, he does talk but they don't implement his words or phrases like in the Final Fantasy games. It's the player's own mind to interpret what he says or introduces himself to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome Home My Knight

* * *

Link and Epona had only taken two days to get back to Ordon with one night camping. With the lack of disruptions from the bulblins who had, mostly, retired to the desert and bothered those who the king found challenging. What was even stranger was that the King Bulblin had actually given a few of their large boars as an offering to Link to acknowledge his strength along with the few words he spoke to him. These boars came in handy in repairing the castle as well as trading a few off for riches and materials from different places. The castle may not have been completely finished up till now but it was still functioning as it was before.

The clacking steps of Epona on the ground were heard as they neared town the next morning. Link turned to the fountain having a feeling that people may have already heard her steps but to just make sure that nobody will interrupt him, he took her to the springs where he closed the rebuilt gate behind them. He sighed patting her mane and once again touched the corner of his lip. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He knew she was a little older than him and he had grown at least a bit enough to now be at the same height as her, so was it just his imagination that her lips brushed that area of his face?

He touched his belt that had some of his items in it. He didn't bring all his weapons that he had gathered before but it was still kept in the magical pouches that he received with his hero tunic. He looked at his tunic as he removed the belt. It was still in great condition. It always surprised him that no matter how beaten and tattered he'd get it'd still be in great shape. He sighed and began to remove it as something sparkled around his neck. It was a small memento of the Twilight Princess. It was a small broken chip of rock from her helmet when the Twilight Princess was trapped in the form of an imp. It had a groove in it which he knows it was one of the channels for its magic. He didn't know where the rest of the helmet went surprisingly enough but he knew he had found this piece of it in the field on the way back from after she had shattered the mirror. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes thinking of her. After all that they went through she just had the nerve to shatter the mirror.

_Later? Yeah right_, he thought to himself.

He gave a heavy sigh removing more of his armor and clothing as Epona just seemed to look away.

"Glad at least you understand me girl… I just don't really understand real women," Link said putting on his Ordon clothing.

He sighed as he heard a giggle. He turned around surprised just sliding on his top. He was only wearing the shirt and the baggy pants as there she stood as lovely as ever.

"Welcome home, Hero," Ilia said walking.

She as well has changed. In two years her hair was longer and held with a clip as she wore a long sleeve top but it didn't cover her torso and pants that were still above her ankles. The straps that held her top up showed as the traditional Ordon designs were sewn on the shirt. She skipped a light step forward and then walked around to pet Epona on the head.

_Was she just watching me change behind the bushes?!_ Link began to think turning his head to the other side trying to look around searching his thoughts and as to where she came from. He knew the hole had been boarded up or had the kids broken it again. He just shook it off and just smiled nervous continuing to put on the rest of his ranch outfit by crossing on the different clothes around his waist.

"I've missed you both," Ilia whispered leaning her head against Epona's who began to nuzzle against her. Ilia took out a carrot from a bag around her waist and fed it to Epona.

Link smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, three months is almost a whole season isn't it?" Link said looking at her as the water shimmered around her.

She giggled as she seemed to radiate while standing there as the sun reflected on the water. He coughed as they stood there speechless. He was correct in the first place; he really didn't know how to talk to women. If he could just find in himself the feeling to look at her as a friend like back then he would but even then he still felt a bit tongue tied. She had become quite lovely since the last time he saw her. He breathed and began to unhook the cart from Epona and removed the saddle placing it in the cart. Was it just him or was he breathing harder? He couldn't tell as he began to pick up the box with the shattered rupee necklace. Was it too cheap? Was it too expensive? He didn't know. As he was about to turn to her she was beginning to unlock the gate.

"Everybody is waiting for you hero," Ilia teased.

Link smiled and hesitated putting the box back down. He nodded and patted Epona and leaned his head against Epona not facing Ilia. He felt confused inside. He touched the necklace tugging a bit at it like as if he could just tug at his heart in the same matter. The Princess Zelda with what she had said to him and the few months at a time he spent with her. And then when he closed his eyes he could still see the bit of glimpse of her face. The girl with the red eyes. He gasped and opened his eyes feeling a warm touch across his body. She wrapped her arms around him embracing him from behind. He blushed as he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and touched her hands with his own. Her hands were soft compared to his rough hands. Both smiled for the moment had comforted both.

"We better get going, heh," Ilia said blushing jumping back from him a bit and walking to Epona taking her reigns.

"Ah, yeah," Link said pulling the cart.

Both walked side by side as Ilia looked at him. His muscles were so defined now and it was a sight to look upon his good looks. His hair was longer as well and he looked a bit rougher but it made it more than just handsome as he was before, she and many others could describe him like as if he were a gift from the goddesses. She blushed feeling lucky enough to be one out of the few who get to be so close and personal with him.

"Isn't that cart heavy?" She asked finally noticing how much the cart held.

He just kept on pulling it with out hesitation.

"No," He answered bluntly.

The silence came over again but she would glance at him every chance she took until they got to his tree house. Ilia placed Epona where she belonged and patted her some more.

"Tomorrow I'll clean you good along with the other horses," Ilia said smiling happy to see her favorite horse back.

"Huh," Link said looking at the sun and feeling his stomach, "It's about lunch time."

"Yeah, maybe we should've told the townsfolk you're back so they could've made a large amount knowing probably you're just as hungry as a field full of starving goats," Ilia teased.

Link and her laughed for a moment. He had to admit, camping out didn't have the best of tasting food. He just hoped that the food he'd be eating would be as hearty as the food the knights had as well as the newer foods he got to try while traveling with the Princess Zelda. Though he did remember her scolding him one day after he ate something that wasn't so tasty and couldn't hide his expression at the table with the people who the princess was meeting with. He shuddered at that memory at the taste of a soup made of bitter melon from some people over seas.

"Link, you ok?" Ilia asked.

As he was about to answer he heard the excited shouts of the townsfolk. The town had expanded and there were new people and workers who were waving at him. He began to feel nervous trying to recollect who was who. But the kids came up which made him feel at ease. Colin and Talo who both held wooden swords came up smiling.

"Welcome home!" Both chanted.

"Where's Beth and," Link started.

"Malo is managing the shop here as Beth…" Talo began but started to trail off.

"Beth's expensive taste has to be controlled so her mom and Dad are making her work at their shop," Colin said shrugging.

"She's still insisting on trying to meet up with Prince Ralis," Talo said a bit smug as Colin gave a bit of an expression of disapproval.

"It's not that he's different than us, it's just that Beth should try to keep her head straight and understand that to live the way she wants is going to take work," Colin said as a blush came to his face knowing what Talo was insisting on.

Link tilted his head and just sighed with a soft smile.

"Just tell everybody I'm back and I have stuff for them and will give it out this evening," Link said patting Colin's shoulder.

Talo and Colin smiled and looked at each other.

"Race to see how many?" Talo said to Colin.

"Go!" Colin shouted running to one of the houses as Talo ran a bit in a circle first and dashed off to another house.

Link and Ilia laughed.

"Everybody's going to be happy that you're home," Ilia said smiling, "You're our knight in shining armor. Even if you're a great knight to all of Hyrule, your roots are here in Ordon."

Link smiled and put one arm around her for a hug and began to walk off to find Rusl and his family.

"Welcome home… my knight," Ilia whispered watching him walk off with his cart.

* * *

Anyways… That's about it for now. Don't expect updates to be so often… I'm just really inspired lately XD 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I couldn't hold off on releasing this chapter. It's about time that things got rolling the way it should...

* * *

Chapter 3: Just About Time…

* * *

Link smiled and waved as he had finished dropping off a few things to Rusl and his family. He gave Rusl an invitation from the Princess for the group that whenever they feel ready, they too will be thanked for the work they've done to save Hyrule. 

The day passed as Link went around meeting new people one by one on a personal encounter, whilst he still feared having large groups of people who he felt melted his exterior. And the training classes were different since they were small groups of people and he did something that came to him naturally now, sword fighting.

The evening drew closer as Link dreaded what Bo did. Bo gathered everybody and hung brightly lit lanterns around the houses as a large table, which were actually small tables aligned together, was placed in the field where people gathered to celebrate the return of their now famous friend.

"He's always been like the son that anybody would ever want!" Bo bragged a bit holding a large cup of grog.

Link blushed sitting near Bo and Ilia who sat across him. She gave him a kind smile as she wore a nice vanilla sun dress that had decorations of yellow flowers on the hem of the skirt. Link wore a new style that came from over seas that Zelda gave him. It was a collard shirt with no sleeves as he wore his regular pants and a cloth still around his waist. He just smiled nervously as out of nowhere Bo grabbed Link hugging him close and patting the young man's shoulders painfully. Link was still in pain from the months of training so it hurt with each hard pat from Bo's large hard hands. Bo was like a Hume version of a hard rock Goron. Everybody celebrated that evening by cooking a pot luck style dinner, everybody bringing to the table a specialty of their own. It ranged from main courses like cucco pot pies, pumpkin soup, baked beans, corn on the cob, and freshly baked bread to desserts like assorted pies and candied fruit. Link grabbed quite a bit on his plate as everybody seemed to watch him eat. He paused a bit nervously as his wolf habits died hard. This wasn't the first time either. How he'd barely use his utensils and just dive in with his face. He has a bit of mashed potatoes stuck to his nose as a fried cucco bone stuck out of his mouth. He smiled nervously and laughed saying how he was so hungry and how tasty everybody's food was he had to just dig in head first. The people wondered if their food was that good or if though the months of working at the castle they poorly fed the soldiers. Whatever it was, the people felt a bit flattered that he ate their food with such gusto. Ilia looked at Link with a smile and giggled. She took her napkin and reached across the table and wiped his race off as he took the bone out of his mouth.

"Awe Link, you're so silly," Ilia said with a sigh not knowing whether to reprimand him or laugh along.

The kids began to get a bit rowdy copying him as Colin sat pretty close to Beth talking to her and asking her about the work. She just talked upset at how hard it is at her age and people's demands as Colin just nodded looking more at her than listening. Link tilted his head curiously not understanding what was going on as others did. Link sighed finished and stretched. He was tired and the food was making him even more drowsy. He began to get out of his chair until Bo grabbed him.

"Aren't 'cha goin to dance now?" Bo said gripping Link's shoulders.

"Eh?!" Link said shocked.

Their heads were low on the side of the table as Bo made Link face this way uncomfortably.

"Y'know… ask my daughter to _dance,_" Bow said trying to entice Link.

This would've been a good moment, if it weren't for the fact that Link didn't really know how to dance. Even at the previous harvest festivals, Link had always hid from everybody not wanting to be in the crowd and didn't even bother to try dancing.

"Bo," Rusl said coming up patting the large man's shoulder, "Stop pushing the boy."

"Well, it's only fair," Bo started, "because you know he's considered a young man now and people are…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Rusl said pausing Bo, "I think we ought to talk to this with Link ourselves…"

"Huh," Link said lost and confused.

Bo looked around and looked at Ilia, he put his hand gently behind his daughter's head and said, "Why don't you go and keep everybody company… Daddy's gotta talk with Rusl and Link about something important. Y'know, man stuff."

"Ok daddy," Ilia said with a shrug finding her dad odd. Maybe he was a little drunk already from the bit he drank, even if he is a large man.

Link was lead away by Rusl and Bo over to Bo's house as everybody still partied. Link was glad that the people here were surprisingly tamer than those at the castle party who all tried to approach him to talk to him and cornering him everywhere he had walked. Bo closed the door as Rusl took a seat at the large table in the main room.

"What's going on? What are people saying?" Link asked a bit confused.

"Link... You're a young man now and, well, people are expecting you to court a lady real soon," Rusl said honestly shrugging his shoulder and lifting on hand off the table in a casual motion.

Link's eye suddenly twitched. He could handle monsters, training rookies, herding sheep and goats around, but now **this**. This was all on another level with trying to handle large groups of people. Bo then slammed his hand down on the table.

"Link, you've been like… a son almost to me. I always tried to keep a bit of a gap between you and I because," Bo began to tear up wiping away the tears that formed. Link felt his stomach turn nervously. "Well you've always been such a good boy. A great boy who grew up into a wonderful _heroic_ **_man_**. Now you know Ilia is my precious daughter, my one and only. She reminds me of her beautiful mother each and every day. So sad the season and her health took her at such a young age and when Ilia too was at tender age. Well I trust you the most out of any man that I have ever come across and I approve and give blessing to you and Ilia."

Link could feel it. His nerves were wrecked and he felt like as if a goat just slammed into his chest hard. Everything was caving in.

"Now… Now Mayor Bo," Link said nervously not knowing where to go. He was being _expected_ to court Ilia?! He knew he had feelings for her but to bring something like this so radically soon. "Ilia and I are still pretty young you know. I'm only 19 now and she's still, like what, 17? You don't want to waste our youth so soon…"

"Nonsense," Rusl said once again lifting his arm off the table with a motion, "Uli and I were just about your age when we first started courting, married two years afterwards!"

_Not helping_, Link thought to himself.

"Anyways," Rusl said putting his hand down and rising out of his chair to put his hands on Link's shoulders, "what everybody is expecting is you to settle down soon and find a nice girl. They want the hero blood line to continue. Since the Princess Zelda announced you as the Legendary Hero your blood is valuable. Women will be falling over you wanting you but the one woman who you chose to be with will be the one who will…"

Link held his hands up not wanting to hear it. It was too early in his career as a part time knight and was too young in his eyes to be hearing this. He shook his head feeling the queasiness as a something scarier burst suddenly.

"Why?! Is my darling Ilia not good enough for ya?! Did you get some sort of fancy offer from some noble lady out there?! Did the Princess Zelda even offer herself to yas?!" Bo ranted.

Outside Ilia and Colin laughed with everybody, but they looked at Ilia's house feeling something strange going on. They watched the silhouettes of the three bursting around the house. Bo trying to grab Link into a tight embrace to beg forgiveness then changing moods in a drunken sway to try to kill him for not wanting Ilia. Then Rusl's shadow grabbing Bo's arms or trying to hold Bo back as Link was jumping all over the scene running and ducking from Bo's outbursts.

_It's more like the father that wants more to have a hero in the family more than the girl!_ Link thought to himself dodging a flying wooden spoon. Suddenly Rusl was flung from Bo as Link came into impact with Rusl to catch him but both landing a bit hard against the wall.

"DADDY!" Ilia shouted stomping her foot as she and Colin slammed the door opened busting in on the trio.

"Great ghosts what's going on in here?!" Colin said as Link and Rusl got up dusting themselves off.

"Uh… uh…" Bo stuttered his face red from the excitement, the alcohol, and the embarrassment.

"You know he just got back after working so hard! And what kind of example are you setting as Mayor to this place! Go cool off with some cold water!" Ilia shouted pointing at her father's quarters.

Bo hung his head in shame not wanting to tell his daughter what the ruckus was about as Rusl rubbed his shoulders and Link helped Ilia set order back to the house.

"Daddy sometimes, what was going on?" Ilia asked looking at Link with a soft face curious of the events.

"Uh," Link said nervously beginning to blush at the look she gave him. She was quite pretty now and it was natural sense as well. "Well your dad was," Link trailed off.

"He got over excited and wanted to wrestle Link in a private congratulatory manner but a bit too much grog for him got him a bit over the edge," Rusl said with a smile.

_He's such a great cover up. I guess it's from being in the hidden militia._ Link thought again as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh, daddy sometimes is just too much," Ilia looked at Link and looked down. "Shall we go back?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah," Link said nodding his head beginning to walk.

Suddenly Ilia took his arm and he grew stiff for a moment. Bo looked around the corner as a smile crept across his face as Rusl looked behind him and motioned for Bo to shoo and mind his own business. Colin ran ahead of Link and Ilia back to the party.

"That boy is able to make his own decisions as to who is a good woman or not Bo, you know that," Rusl said smacking Bo in the back of the head.

"Ow! Gosh… you just know. Link had always been looked up to by the new generations in our village. And with it growing bigger we always talked about how Link would make a great mayor. I just hoped that if he does become something along those lines it'd be with my Ilia. I know at first when he was a kid he was a trouble maker, scarin' Ilia and all with frogs and toads, but now he's such a great man. And I can see in her eyes how Ilia stares at him. Gosh, reminds me on how I used to stare at the wife before she left," Bo said tearing up again.

"Uhnmm… I better," Rusl started having a feeling where it'd go.

But he couldn't escape. Rusl was embraced in the big man's arm having him cry into his shoulder. Rusl just patted the big man who just bawled out as the kid and the two young adults walked off to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: In all honesty, I do not support Link x Ilia. In fact, that dreamy horse whistle scene actually broke my heart and I did not feel comfortable with it... But to build up I have to put up some Link x Ilia. Also to satisfy Link x Ilia fans, I decided thanks to rylasasin to place in multiple endings. But they won't be the true ending in my eyes until I get to my personal chosen girl P But if you can't tell by this message already, it's not Link x Ilia! Hu hu huu! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I told you 'Later…'

* * *

That evening Link brought up all his items from his cart and fed Epona. He went to his house where it was kept clean. Uli and Ilia must've done this for him. Ilia learning to be a house wife like Uli seemed to appear in his mind. Then the very picture of Ilia as a house wife appeared. He nervously shook his head to get the thought out. He sighed and climbed up to his bed and fell on it heavily. He sighed rubbing his head against the soft pillows and pulled something from around his neck. He fingered at the piece of stone and in the groove. His mind trailed from Zelda's words and embrace, to Ilia's embrace and appearance to him, to finally the dream of a woman of shadow and mystery brushing his face gently as he could almost feel the stone feeling warm like as if the blue magic was surging through it. 

The next day, Link was still exhausted from his travels and especially having to bring stuff up from the cart into his house and the party with carrying so many kids on his arms and shoulders to show how strong he was. Sure, he was strong, but the disadvantage was that like any other human he gets sore.

"LINK! LIIINNNKKK!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, not Fado, not now!" Link groaned covering his head with one of two pillows. He whined wanting a day of rest after his travels and missions. "Just one day!" Link murmured muffled in his pillows.

"Liiiiiink! You home?" Fado called out.

"And leave a message with the horse who you can probably speak to and be on your way out," Link murmured sarcastically.

He huffed propping one arm up and resting his cheek against it. He growled a little and rolled his eyes trying to ignore it putting two fingers into his long ears. He paused and touched his ears again. Long pointy ears and he put his hands down moving them up and down in an amusing manner. He was Hylian. He breathed out and got up putting on new work clothes. He picked up his magic belt and placed in a few daily items such as a few snacks for himself and Epona and items he found that may be useful in the days run. He paused and looked at the box of the necklace he wanted to give to Ilia that rested on his table. He also tucked it away into his belt.

He didn't feel like working that day honestly. He sighed and began to think to himself some plot to get him out and he smiled. He opened the door rubbing his arms and shoulders and sat on the edge of his house.

"Fado What?" Link asked a bit in a whine.

"I need your help… I'm having a hard time again with the goats and with you here back and all," Fado said scratching the back of his head.

_Lazy lunk. Sounds like as if he expects since I did so much I can do his work,_ Link thought to himself being seriously not in the mood after having so much put on him recently.

Ilia walked by with a bucket full of cleaning supplies for animals and Link raised an eyebrow.

"Fado, I'm still really seriously tired from my **long** trip. I've been traveling for two days and just got back, I'd really like the rest. Haven't you been handling the animals pretty well for the last three months?" Link said tilting his head sincerely with an expression that could melt hearts like as if he seriously had no time off ever in his life.

Ilia looked up at Link as she was petting Epona near his house. She saw his face and just fell for it. "Fado, go pay the kids some rupees since they can handle them goats better than you," Ilia said putting one hand on her hip as the other held her supplies.

"D'awww but," Fado started.

Link sighed having a feeling he'd be able to part with them. He threw Fado a bag of 55 rupees.

"That'd be my pay anyways if I worked today," Link said.

"And plus Link needs to do some things of his own," Ilia said sternly. Link froze for a moment recognizing voices. That voice sounded like the Princess's when she was in a huff. "Like cleaning his _horse_."

Link climbed down and out of the reaction of that voice did he salute Ilia and took Epona gently leading her with out words or reigns to a new spring that was made especially for cleaning. Link looked at it not remembering it. There was a large shack that had a water mill and what looked like a group of metal pipes and wooden small wheels all over it. There was a large outside tub with a notch that could be pulled to fill it up as clothing lines surrounded the area.

"I don't remember this," Link said softly leading Epona in as there were two other horses waiting.

"It's called a bath house. You seen them in Hyrule didn't you?" Ilia asked.

"Oh! Yeah those things, they were mostly located indoors," Link said nodding as he took Epona near the other horses.

"Well daddy thought we should get one so he got one for the town to use. Uli and the ladies clean their laundry, the kids, themselves, and everybody uses it when their chance is up," Ilia said smiling.

Link and Ilia spent the whole day caring for the horses. When afternoon was fading to the evening Link felt his pouch as they were now feeding the horses.

"Ilia," Link started looking at her as he took a deep breath.

"Yes Link?" She responded looking from her side of the horse while they brushed it.

"I wanted to give you," Link said softly closing his eyes reaching into his pocket.

"ILIA!" somebody screamed.

Out of nowhere Talo came running up. He was out of breath as Beth and Colin followed. Colin was holding Beth's hand trying to help her to run faster.

"What's wrong, kids?!" Ilia said kneeling and holding Talo's shoulders.

"Your dad!" Talo said breathing heavily.

"Yes?!" Ilia said even more panicked.

"He's," Beth said breathing harder.

"YES?!" Ilia said her eyes becoming wider with each child.

"HE'S COOKING HIS SPECIALTY!" Colin screamed finally getting the last of his breath out.

Everybody, including Link, had their eyes dilate. All began to shake in fear knowing that when Bo cooked it was a thing for all the younger generations of the village to fear. When Bo cooked, he asked for everybody's kid to come over to eat to help them gain strength with a meal that contained all the 'nutrients'. Unlike the regular sumo tradition, that included a meal that tasted as good as it actually is, Bo's special cooking didn't have a taste that was good at all. In fact, some felt like they lost a life when they ate it to only have it forced in a feeling of energy that only lasted for a brief moment to follow with a whole day of stomach aches and pains.

This was a hazard as the parents didn't know it, believing higher in their strong mayor than their children's taste. Ilia looked at Link with the appearance of sorry in her eyes. Link just shrugged with one eye with a mild twitch remembering the days he had to eat that soup. Ilia took one of the horses and jumped on it bare back riding it gracefully back to the town. Link gave a sigh as the kids looked at each other.

"I… I hope we didn't disrupt anything," Talo said nervously looking at Link who looked pained.

"No, it's ok. It's nothing big. Just cleaning good ol' Epona," Link said as Epona neighed a bit, offended as the 'ol' comment.

Link sighed as the kids started to pet the horses. He looked at Epona and patted her head putting her reigns on and putting the reigns on the other horse.

"Colin," Link started as he hoisted himself on top of Epona.

"Yes?" Colin said. Colin had stiffened like as if were about to salute to Link.

Link gave a soft chuckle and said softly, "Did Ilia teach you to ride a horse already?"

"All of us," Colin said.

"Take that horse back to the stables for me, please. I'll just be going real quick," Link said giving a kind smile.

Colin smiled as he roughly helped Talo and gently helped Beth onto the horse. Colin began to lead the horse with a notion that he was the one to protect them. Link nodded and reared Epona directing her out of the new spring area and towards the forest. Once out of the forest they were in Hyrule Field. The sun was setting and the time period was twilight. Link got off the Epona and fed her an apple from his magic pouch. She ate it resting as Link walked to a hill where a few trees were. The largest tree he sat near as he watched the sunset and the stars rise. He began to tear up not understanding. Her words lingered in his head.

_The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world._

"It is beautiful," He whispered as he didn't notice his shadow began to seep out from under him. He couldn't explain why, but he began to feel a little weak but not weak like tired, like he was being drained of life.

"It is, isn't it?" He heard a voice near him.

"Yeah," he said dazed turning his head as a woman in a dark cloak sat next to him. His expression changed from dreamy to shocked. He stumbled around rolling a bit off the edge of the hill as she stood up and dusted her long skirt off. "Oh my!" Link screamed scuttling back up the hill to see if he was dreaming or not.

"Am I that scary to the people of your world?! Including you who originally looked at me with such awe?! I should feel more offended than I do now," Midna said crossing her arms stubbornly raising an eyebrow. She smirked reaching into one of her sleeves. She took out a small bottle that she pinched in her fingers and held it out to Link. "Drink this, fast," she commanded.

Link looked down confused and just listened to her as she sounded very serious. The light blue fluid in the bottle he sipped in one swing. It tasted actually quite good. Better than any potion as he felt re-energized.

"That's not going to kill me right?" Link said nervously.

"No-o-ho-ho-ho, but the way I used to get here could have," Midna said kind of nervously laughing fanning herself.

"What?" Link said nervously staring at her.

Midna sighed and crossed her arms as she snatched the empty flask from him and pointed downwards. He noticed he had no shadow, but where his shadow would have lined, it was connected to Midna.

"I have to be honest with you, Link," She said putting the flask back into her sleeve and took a seat back down on the hill looking at the sky. "That move was a war technique that my ancestors used against the realm of light in revenge for being ousted from this world. It can kill a person. Even if we couldn't enter the world of light with out the sages activating the mirror, my ancestors had made a secret technique where we could seep into a person's shadow and be in this world. But it had to be in this time of the day in your realm. My ancestors removed this move from the knowledge of their people fearing the light dwellers finding a way to counteract it and worse, use it against them.

Though then it wasn't as efficient as how I used it. In fact, it was used to steal a breath. The inhabited shadow will grab into a person's being, their soul, and can drag it down into their shadow and the Twili will be back in the dark realm as the soul of the person lingered in their shadow. Once it turned dark, the darkness will eat the shadow up, and that very soul of a person killing them like as if their heart had some sort of attack upon it. But I practiced and changed the move! So it doesn't kill a person but just seeps a little bit of energy out of them to have me here," Midna said perky at the end trying to make it not so bad.

Link stared at her a bit dumbfounded at the dangers she took. But at the same time he was happy to see her, so very happy.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I said it's not lethal anymore," Midna said nervously as he stared at her.

He fell on his knees and hugged her but with his new muscle and weight they fell over as she laid back on the grass and him on top. Midna at the moment had to thank the darkness as she couldn't hide her blushing face. Her hood fell along with her tiara off her head as she laid back looking at him with her fiery red eyes. She looked gorgeous.

Link was speechless as ever. It occurred to him how he thought of all the women who were important in his life. Ilia was the epitome of the perfect care type: Pretty and cute in her own way, hard working for those who she loved, and the stereotypical feel of a country love. Zelda was the high up goddess that wants to walk the earth: her beauty unrivaled with an appearance she carries high and her mind set on her people and peace for everybody, yet longing to go down to their level personally. And Midna was the rebellious mysterious type: a woman from another realm all together, her actions unknown who they're for until announced, and a beauty not known in his world.

Link hugged her again nuzzling his head against you.

"Down boy!" Midna said tapping and rubbing his head like as if he were a dog.

"It's been two years since I've seen you! I had no belief that I would ever see you again! I was beginning to believe that you had lied to me and giving up hope on ever seeing you again!" Link exclaimed sitting up and helping her up.

She giggled and sighed with a weak smile. "I was beginning to think that too until several months ago when I found a magic spell that was hidden from many eyes hiding inside one of the pieces of the stone helm. I found a few hidden spells that nobody knows surprisingly." But after she had said that, she shot a glance at link and stood up. She had pointed ears like he did that poked out from her fiery hair. It was a bit more feminine and smaller but still Hylian like. She pointed a stern finger at his neck and said, "I need that!"

With a snap, the necklace came off of Link. The leather strap just dissolved off as Midna opened her cape and pulled out a piece of the mask. The pieces fused together to make a large piece of fused shadow.

Link touched his neck surprised as Midna smiled at him and began to skip a bit. "And with that I bid thee farewell!"

"You… You can't be serious!" Link shouted balling his fists up standing up.

"Hnm?" Midna said tilting her head with an innocent pout.

"I see you now, after that whole time wondering how you are, how is your world, what are you doing… and you're just going to leave? And selfishly, after taking my only memento of you?" Link said.

She giggled and went up to him and took his hand. She opened his palm and placed a pouch in his hand as there was a long black leather string hanging out of the bag.

"This is for you, just be careful with it! Oh, and I don't mean farewell… I meant to say, later," Midna said twirling in a circle skipping again. "Oh, and make sure you rest well… If you want to see me meet me here again at the same time, but keep your energy up because it may not kill a person to transfer here, but it could if they're not ready or strong," She hinted looking at him with a dark gaze. She gave a giggle and pointed as the twilight was fading into the night. Link turned and noticed it as well as he didn't see her seeping turning into his shadow and disappearing.

Link turned again to look for her but she was gone. He breathed heavily unsure how he felt. Upset that she lingered for a little time and acted so casually to him, happy to have seen her, excited knowing that he'd see her again, and so much more. He couldn't wait to see her again but had to. He looked at the pouch in his hand and opened it. At the end of the long string was the wolf stone looped through it. The dark stone that allowed him to transform into a wolf. He breathed heavily in amazement and just smiled serenely.

"Thank you," He breathed feeling he received a bigger memento from his adventure than before.

He went up to Epona and petted her head and leaned his head against her laughing softly. He saw her again, ever so briefly in that form, just like last time.

* * *

AN: Debating from this point on whether or not to add in some large scale enemy or not. But in a good sense there will be a few mini enemies and crazy events that will occur. 


	5. Chapter 5

Whoohoo!!! Revised chapters up and changes have been dealt with! And two chapters up too. So let's go on...

* * *

Chapter 5: Time to Catch Up

* * *

Link yawned. He fell asleep in front of his fireplace curled up in a large clump of fur. Before Fado could come yelling for Link, Link could hear his footsteps with his heightened hearing sense. Link yawned with a whimper in his wolf form and scratched the back of his head with his hind paw and stretched. He placed one paw on the stone and jerked his head back yanking the leather tie to snap the loose knot he had placed in it the previous night. He turned human and opened the small black velvet bag lowering the stone in carefully to not have contact with his skin. He closed the bag and put it in his pocket as he opened the door as Fado stood there staring up. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Link said happily waving as he climbed down the ladder. He still felt energized by not only the sleep he got but by the elixir that Midna had given him. It was like great fairy's tears but lasted longer.

Everybody watched amazed as Link did it all. He helped take care of the goats, helped cultivate the land, and placed seeds in it. Everybody noticed his mood was very happy. Ilia noticed too and curiously came up with iced tea for him.

"Oh," Link said surprised wiping the sweat off his head with a cloth he kept around his wrist, "we got an ice box?"

Ilia smiled looking puzzled at link to her cheerful mood and tone.

"Yeah, the same time daddy got the bath house did we get an ice box. In fact a large yeti named Yeto delivered it. It scared the lot of us until his lil' wife got off the seat of his head and talked to us calmly telling us it was a present for 'Link's people home,'" Ilia said giggling remembering the sweet darling, Yeta.

"That's great it must keep the goat milk, the meats, _everything_ fresh!" Link said shaking his head surprised drinking the tea and chewing on a piece of ice.

"They gave us a huge one. Everybody has to remember to label their own food or risk having somebody else, mostly them kids, taking it," Ilia said pointing at a small part of the stream that ran through the village. The villagers dug a small canal to have water travel down to the ice box to help keep it cool. "When we run out of ice they said to send a letter up to them and they'll bring down more for us. But it's already been three to four months and it has not run out yet."

"That's amazing," Link said leaning his head on his hands over the hoe.

"I can't help noticing," Ilia said holding the tray close to her body as she wore the same outfit she used last year but a bit more filled out. "You're a bit happier today, something happen that we don't know about?"

Link gave her a look trying to process a thought in his head to say. He gave her an innocent smile and hesitated a bit trying to think of what to say as he began to dig at the ground again.

"I just watched the sun set into the twilight," Link said bluntly as it was partially true. "It was a beautiful sight…" His mind began to trail onto the thought of Midna smiling at him and how he tackled her.

He began to frown a little feeling a bit guilty. Here was a girl who he knew since birth and admired, but yet their feelings were going to have to extend. A lot of people were expecting them to be together by now or at least for him to make a move to start it. He was nervous again around her. It wasn't as strong as before but it was still a feeling he couldn't shake off. He still admired Ilia greatly but part of him felt bad that he couldn't tell her about Midna as Zelda begged to keep the Twili a secret. He took a deep breath and reached again for his belt. The box was still in there.

"Ilia, yesterday, I," Link started until they heard a shout.

"Mr. Link!!!!!! Heeeyyooo, hu hu hu!" the Mail Man chanted.

Link suddenly felt the urge like as if he could murder this man with the hoe. His mouth dropped as one eye twitched. He shook his head and tried to hide his expression. The mail man took out three letters and handed it to him and saluted off running away.

"What is it Link?" Ilia asked looking at him as he began to read it.

"One from Shad, one from Prince Ralis, and one from… Princess Zelda," Link said remembering Zelda.

He paused looking far off thinking on that embrace and the kiss.

"Link?" Ilia asked curiously.

"Oh! Ah yeah uhmmm," He stuttered beginning to open Shad's first. "Oh, Shad's excited because he went to Hyrule castle along with Rusl and the rest and he met an Oocca. He was so amazed and kept on asking her questions as she had to tell him she was the only one of her kind who could speak Hylian fluently and was teaching her son as well. Must've been Ooccoo… she helped me along my journey with her teleporting abilities in dungeons but yet couldn't do so well with returning to her home in the Sky. Seems like Shad is going to try to fly up… with… the sky cannon some time," Link began to slow. "I hope he can handle it and stomach it," Link murmured remembering the times he got shot out of a canon.

"The weird bird creatures from the sky?" Ilia asked.

Link had learned from his journeys not to judge and knew that everything was weird. He himself too an oddity to some. He just wanted to tell Ilia but just didn't want to offend her so he held it in as he opened the second letter from Prince Ralis.

"Oh," Link said looking at it," He is telling me since the peace in the world is coming together he is inviting us all to a formal occasion. He and the Princess Zelda are planning to hold a large ball a season from today in celebration of those to celebrate the castle reopening and the time he wasn't able to celebrate with us for my knighting."

"Wow!" Ilia said.

Link paused on the letter from Zelda. It seemed to have been pretty personal if she had it mailed in a normal fashion. As he was about to open it two Hyrule royal guards on horses came up breathing hard.

"Did he pass by here?!" One shouted.

Ilia dropped her tray and went up to calm the horses and told them to rest as it seemed they were pushed beyond their limits.

"Who?" Link said startled and feeling the need to fight rise up.

"Sir Link!" One said surprised. Both guards saluted Link and Link nodded.

"The mail carrier," The other guard said as Ilia gave the horses carrots.

"Yes, why?" Link said looking left and right confused.

"The princess instructed us to guard him while he delivered a message to you but he ran so fast we couldn't keep up on foot so we got our horses but he still out ran us!" the guard exclaimed.

Link and Ilia couldn't help but to smile at this and give a small chuckle.

"He's long gone," Ilia said as the guards looked at each other with a sigh.

"You two can return to your posts, your duty is done," Link said saluting the two guards. Both gave a salute to Link and rode off as Link looked at the letter. He guessed it wasn't so personal after all.

He opened it and it was the same special invitation as the one from Ralis but very formal as well as it wasn't just an invitation to him, but to the whole village. There was also a request that desserts and meals from Ordon be made to present to the people of Hyrule for a chance to increase the want of trades from Ordon aside the produce. Ilia gasped excited as Link handed her the letter. He told her to give it to her dad and she ran off excited. He breathed out again and just touched his pouch unable again to present to her the necklace.

That evening Link looked left and right out side his door. He had just finished using the bath house and cleaned up well as he put on another collar shirt that had no sleeves. Then he put on a pair of dark gauntlets that weren't really for fighting but as an accessory. He put on some pants and fixed his hair tying it up in a loose ponytail that hung low on the nape of his neck. He looked at the sky nervously as the sun was setting. Since he did so much work it was no question as to why he left in the afternoon. He quietly stuffed a bag full of cucco feathers and straw and placed it in his bed where he'd lay and looked around as he put on sandals to go with his pants. He breathed nervously unsure to take Epona or not knowing that if she was gone, Ilia would question why she was. Link opened the door again and peered outside. Nobody was coming close. So he dashed out of his house closing the door behind him and climbed down the ladder as quick as he could and ran. He ran passed the new houses that were built on that empty road after the spring, ran passed the spring, and the bath houses. He came to the bridge and looked around to make sure nobody was there. He felt his back and his sword was there but no shield. He took out the velvet black bag and placed around his neck trying it carefully but loosely the wolf stone and the transformation happened. He turned into the wolf and dashed off carrying the sword still as the chain on his leg clinked. He ran and he ran until he reached the meeting place. The sun was setting and he had made excellent time as a wolf but a few minutes late. He sat and shook his neck as the wolf stone fell off his thick fur.

"Ah," Link said rubbing his arms and shoulders and putting his hands on his hips he thrusted forward a little to crack his back.

Unknown to him his shadow began to disappear and seep from him as Midna appeared. Link sighed feeling a bit tired and heard a soft 'hm' behind him. He turned and saw Midna there and he smiled as she smiled in return.

"It's almost as beautiful as my world… still not there though," She said holding her chin taking a few steps forward.

"Really now?" Link replied crossing his arms.

Midna once again took out a small bottle and threw it at Link who caught it. He opened it and drank it and felt warm and awake again. He sighed as Midna walked up and pulled her hood back. This time she had her tiara hanging from her hair instead of her hood. Link looked around and felt dumb, he should've brought a blanket with him or something for them to sit on. He felt his face feeling thoughtless and just sat next to her.

"So," Midna said tilting her head, "what is it that you want to know? Life has been pretty much the same but with a few major changes that altered it after the Twilight War."

Link chuckled at this. She was an interesting conservationist just as she was in the past as an imp. He tilted his head looking at her admiring her trying to take in her appearance as best as he could. He spent months with the imp form that deceived him, she may not be any different but at least she looked more compelling to be around.

"Anything," Link said softly, "Like how was it like when you got back?"

Midna sighed with a smirk, "It was hard like a piece of foul droppings from a boar."

Midna explained to Link how the council had to re-decide how they wanted her after her actions of running away. She explained to them how in her form she was unable to face who she was with out confidence and went out to the world of light not to run away from the problems in twilight but to seek help from the legendary hero who was said to save many realms before theirs. She told of her magnificent defense as she spread her arms wide taking out the ancestor's shadow relics to show as they spun around her and everybody gasped shocked as she hide them again being the only one able to use them. How she held her arms wide to exclaim that thanks to her, Link, and Zelda that their world could not be able to turn back to the way it was despite it being the world of lights fault in the first place. The sages had hesitated and feared great power from whoever and did something drastic and she said to protect their world she destroyed the Mirror of Twilight as the **true** ruler of the Twili. This moved them enough to give her a second chance. And she took care of her people reforming and rebuilding their world back to the shape it was. She explained to link as to how her people looked and how not all of them looked like the ones he had seen. In fact those were the men as most of the females of her race looked like her, but, of course not as beautiful.

Link listened as she chatted away and she looked at him and pointed at him directly.

"What about you?" She asked.

Link pointed at himself and just felt like as if something flew over his head. He started with after his knighting, as he didn't want to talk about how he and Zelda broke into tears at the broken mirror, and how he returned the master sword to rest. He spoke on how months at a time Zelda would ask for him to be an escort for her to different affairs meeting with foreign kings, queens, prime ministers, and the works. Then he talked about how he had to train the soldiers of Hyrule. How he had enjoyed training them to fight was such an excitement. He also explained to her why he had howled at those howling stones. Midna paused and told him as to how he fainted in real life and she'd worry patting him all over making sure he was ok. He told her how he entered a spiritual realm where the ghost of the hero showed him how to fight. Both smiled as he looked down. Midna tilted her head and touched his chin.

"There's more?" She asked looking as the twilight began to fade.

"Everybody is expecting me to court a girl soon," Link said hesitantly telling Midna.

Midna gave a small pout and smiled.

"I'll help you," Midna said turning to Link and using her arms to squish her chest together. Link blushed as his eyes didn't even have to wander, they were right there in front of him as she crawled up lips motioning for him to smile as well. "Smile," she chanted, "but…"

"Huh?" Link said lost as she stood up dusting herself off of the grass on her bottom which it seemed like more she tried to tease him by bending over a bit patting her rear in front of him. He shook it off trying to remind himself that it was normal, he is a man after all. Well still a young man but it's ok for him to have desires just as long as he didn't act upon it since he was a hero.

"I want light world trinkets that are interesting to collect. Not easy things either like a blade of grass because we actually have grass in the Twili," Midna said pointing sternly at Link rushing her words as the Twilight was fading.

Link had a feeling she had to go and so he didn't know what to take out as she held her hand out. Would he agree to her help? Would she really even help him? He helped her in the end and she had proven to be a good friend. In all his confusion he reached into his pocket and brought out the box with Ilia's gift of the broken rupee necklace. Midna smiled as she opened it and gasped amazed admiring the workmanship. It may have been colorful simple rupees but they were lovely.

"That'll cover for a down payment," Midna said with a smile as she put her arm around Link's shoulder and hugged him as she lifted and floated a bit off air to look at him upside down. "Meet me again tomorrow to start your lessons," and with that she disappeared into his shadow and soon enough his shadow completely disappeared with the arrival of night fall in which the stars and the moon emitted a faint light as Link just looked at his normal shadow cast in moonlight.

"Oh no," Link said realizing what he had done. He had given Midna with out hesitation the necklace he had originally meant for Ilia. Now what was he going to do? What was he going to give her? What will she do if she asked what he had been meaning to give her the past few days?

He felt his stomach feel uneasy as he took out the wolf stone. He placed it around his neck and dashed off back to the village where he snapped it off from his neck and tossed it carefully back into its bag while on the outskirts and went home kicking the dummy out of his bed and laying there.

He closed his eyes thinking and remembered the excited amazed expression on Midna's face. How it lightened up with curiosity. He began to wonder if she knew it was a piece of jewelry like her tiara on her forehead. He giggled thinking of how silly she could be curious with the light realm's items. A soft blush crossed his cheeks a bit happy to know she was doing well.

* * *

Inserting Classic Red-Girl sig here: Please keep on reading and remember, one review keeps me going strong! 

And thank you to all who have given me reviews, alerts, and so forth! -blows kisses with tears- This has to be the best fan fic I've ever written to allow it to have this much attention. T.T


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, I realized I had made a few mistakes last chapter so to my dismay, I had edited it. I'm not really a big person on having to re-release a whole story again when I can edit it easily in the original release. So here's the real chap 6 in its own area.

Also, to the Midna being OOC and all... To me, I don't know, I've kept Midna's character quite well in my POV. I imagined her to still be a bit selfish but a bit more playful in her new form. And she is not only odd to those in the light realm, but she's odd in her realm too. Either that or I've been watching one too many animes.

* * *

Chapter 6: So you want that?

* * *

The next evening as twilight rose, Link sat ready with his Ordon shield, his Ordon sword, and a basket that he had carried. He was concerned as he was a bit bruised that day and a tad bit late. Fado had lost a goat as Link had his back turned petting and gently getting a goat into the pen. Fado didn't even scream for Link, just stuttered enough for Link to turn about to ask what was wrong to see the goat rushing at him. He didn't have enough time to brace himself but he got out of the way with the exception that it had butted him hard in the shoulder. Link held his left arm painfully as he began to feel weak. He fell back laying there looking up at Midna exhausted.

"Oh dear," She whispered kneeling and pulling out the flask dripping it into his mouth, "c'mon Link now swallow."

He did so and he felt himself get better along with his arm recovering. "Got hurt today working," Link said as Epona came up and nibbled at his hair.

Midna smiled remembering the beast. "Epona!" She said pointing at it. Epona looked at Midna and suddenly nudged Midna in recognition of the strange female. Midna giggled as she patted the horse. "Can I have her?" Midna asked a bit over zealous.

"No," Link said raising an eyebrow.

It seemed Midna was actually quite interested in receiving light world trinkets. Link reached for the basket and took out a cup he got from Hyrule Market. It was a dark cup and Midna crossed her arms.

"We have cups in the Twili," Midna said poking it, "and better quality too."

Link breathed deep and searched the basket again. Midna opened the other end and to her amazement she took out a pin wheel toy. She tilted her head flicking it as it spun. She gave a soft smile and a giggle and flicked it again.

"Such a silly thing," Midna said interested in it.

"That's a toy that kids play with, quite fragile really. Adults can use them too to tell when winds are blowing. They're kind of like a small version of a windmill," Link told her as he picked it from her hands and held it as the wind blew from the east.

It began to spin as Midna smiled.

"If I could learn to make more of these… pin wheels, the children in my world will be fascinated," she said softly remembering the toys she had were magical and not natural.

Link looked at her and reached in the basket and took out a few more of them. Link began to put them softly into the earth facing the breeze and they all spun with their colors.

"Ok," Midna said satisfied, "Now let me guess…"

She stood up and walked a little towards the tree. She leaned against it and pulled her hood back as the breeze blew her loose hair around.

"Everybody wants the hero's blood in their family. I can only take a _guess_ who are the leading females within the floozies and the harlots who will start to stalk you," Midna said with a bored sigh.

She giggled and hid behind the trunk of the tree and appeared on the opposite side. But it wasn't Midna standing there, it was Ilia. Link tilted his head and raised a brow as Midna, disguised as Ilia, did a little prissy walk on the grass. She did a skip, a hop, and a spin, then did a back flip.

Link laughed. Oh how he couldn't imagine seeing the real Ilia doing a back flip. Midna smiled and put her hands on her hips and bent over looking at Link and started to talk.

"O' darlin' my hero!" Midna said in a heavy country accent. She then bent one leg back behind herself balancing on her toes and folded her arms together looking all sweet in a silly fashion. She did a silly walk of skipping around folding one foot back the other just tippy-toe-hopping while tilting her head left and right. She then made a motion stepping back like as if scared holding her arms up. "Oh no, Link! Them horses need attention right away!"

Link bawled out laughing falling back and rolling in his spot as Midna smiled then gave a soft sigh and put her arms on her hips. She began to do silly dance moves like trusting her hips forward, to the left, back, and then to the right bumping them to a beat. She then tapped her cheek in the Ilia form and snapped her fingers. She skipped a few steps and then she twirled, but as she twirled a long flowing gown and adornments of gold appeared on her. She had turned into princess Zelda as she stood there and stepped up to Link brushing his face coming very close to his face and said, "Oh Link, for saving Hyrule and myself… I should give you…"

Link froze surprised and blushed as her lips seemed to get closer to his. Midna then laughed and picked up one of the pin wheels off the ground and posed with one hand on her hip, a peace sign, and the pin wheel in her peace hand as she shook her hips left and right.

"A big celebration! Yahoo!" Midna mocked. She put one hand on her hip and started to do the prissy walk again over exaggerating her hip bumping to the left and the right and pointing at things with her pin wheel in hand. "You bring this peace offering to the Gorons! You bring this to Prince Ralis, some fine caviar from over the sea from the ocean Zoras! You do this and that, you do this and that!"

Link smiled and couldn't hold it back. He laughed more unable to conceal it and just laughed so hard he had to hold his sides. Midna smiled as the image melted and she was herself again. Midna reached into one of her sleeves and pulled out two necklaces and she reached into the other to find a ring.

"Here," Midna said as she motioned for Link to stand. She took his hand and placed on his right ring finger a beautiful silver ring that had a black obsidian looking gem in the center. She then handed him the necklaces and closed his hand. "It's a cheap trick here, I guess, but it's used in my world to tell how compatible you are with a person who you want to court. Though usually both parties know and do their honest best or worse," She scratched her cheek wondering if what she was going was right or not. She shrugged and looked at him thinking, _it's for him, after all he's done for me_.

"I don't understand, you didn't explain to me how to use this," Link said as she realized she had zoned out.

"These tell you the feelings of those who wear the other part. You have Ilia and the princess put them on and when you're close this will change color, same with their necklaces," She said, "you can tell them it's a rare gem that changes color. You don't have to tell them they're magic. When it turns a pink color it's a good sign, blue is a calm sign, when it won't change there's negativity lingering between you two, dark red is a high emotion, purple is … and well there are many much more but here's a small chart to the colors."

She handed him a paper and put her hood back on. It seemed like her expression wasn't so well and Link looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course! Ha ha ha! You know me, today was another hard day in the Twili as the pressure is on for its princess. But I'll be fine," She said as she magically lifted all the pin-wheels out of the ground with a hand motion and they went into one of her sleeves.

Link looked at her as she turned and looked in the distance of the light world's twilight. He looked and couldn't help but to notice her curves and her lovely form as she stood there. He realized then that he had gotten to about the same height as her if not.

"Do you still levitate a bit?" He asked her.

She blinked at the odd question. "Yes why?"

"Stop and let me see how tall you really are," He said with a smile.

She looked at him and noticed in the years that they didn't see each other he had gotten taller. She also knew that probably this wouldn't be it for him either. She set herself on the ground feeling the grass seriously on her feet. Link was surprised to see he was about an inch or two taller. She put her hands on her hips and just grabbed his shoulders and made him face as the sun began to fade into night. He smiled a little at this thinking it cute that he was taller than her now.

"Don't get so confident just because you're taller than me, if you still want my help meet me again tomorrow and bring something more interesting," Midna said as she faded into his shadow, "just figure out who you want, Link. You don't need to go out breaking hearts, you're a hero, supposed to save them. Spare as much pain as you can."

As she faded Link paused and held the necklaces.

"Who do I want?" He thought beginning to close his eyes thinking on Ilia and Zelda. Then he looked down at his shadow as it became engulfed by the night.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews so far! Please leave more and opinions and critiques are appreciated (though if I get flames, just keeps me warm)... 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Insert Adventure Part Here... Otherwise Link is LAME in a fanfic w/o some hacking and slashing even if it's minute.

* * *

Chapter 7: Yearning for Adventure

* * *

The next day Link sat in the field and held one of the necklaces in the same hand as his ring. He had the ring's gem facing inwards at himself to hide it. It was a lovely necklace, simple but better than his shattered rupee necklace. The one obsidian gem in the center as a blue metal encased it and swirled in an amazing design as the rest of the necklace was on a leather string with a chain at the end to adjust it. It looked like something that could be worn daily with out hesitation of looking too fancy like the rupee necklace. And the colors of the rupee necklace were kind of ostentatious compared to this. He gripped it as he watched Ilia bringing the horses around to allow them to wander the field. Link sat up and walked to her and breathed in deep. _No disruptions better arise,_ he hoped. He walked up to her as the wind blew that morning. His hair brushed his face as she brushed her own bangs back. He looked over and saw a pin wheel hanging on the edge of a fence. He began to wonder if that had always been there. 

"You look deep in thought," Ilia said putting a blanket over one of the horse's back.

"Ilia, the last few days I've been trying to give you something," he said trying to play as if he was trying to give the original necklace, "and every time I tried we were disrupted somehow." Link felt the air around them. Something was magical. Something was different like as if somebody enchanted the area so they couldn't be disturbed. Link shook it off and took out the necklace and held it out to here.

Ilia gasped with a smile blushing. "Are you serious?" she said gasping taking it from him. She touched it and it looked like as if it was glowing. It began to turn purple and she looked surprised at it.

"It… ch-changes colors sometimes," Link said stuttering. He was a bad liar. He hoped that knowing how nervous he could get, Ilia would by it.

"Awe, that's amazing!" Ilia said as she came up and hugged Link. Both smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to stay and talk more and be with you longer… But I have to go. I have to help the women in the village take care of the fields," Ilia said looking over sorry that she had to go. She got on the horse that she placed the blanket over and rode off.

Link sighed as he looked around. He walked slowly to the pin wheel and picked it up. Suddenly it disintegrated like an item from the Twili, bursting from a blue spark and triangles disappearing into the air as the secret dome disappeared showing the blue runes in the sky and fading.

"Midna," he whispered. Then he began to think how he could get the other necklace to Zelda. He paused for a moment. "Do I really want to do this? Court a girl an all?" He touched his chest gripping his shirt trying to search in himself what he wanted. Honestly he began to think what if he could have another adventure. Ilia couldn't be with him, she'd get hurt easily. Zelda was in no position, though would probably love to, yet would she be able to handle the rougher of times. Link began to think on how it'd be of Midna was with him. Both of them had this sense for enjoying adventure. He could just picture her sitting in front of him holding on as they rode on Epona to go fight King Bulblin chasing after him with her casting spells as he swung his sword. He chuckled and just shook it off. "Am I meant to settle down yet?" He whispered as it lingered.

"Link!" Bo shouted motioning to him.

"Oh no, what does he want?" Link murmured walking towards Bo in the new larger pumpkin patch.

"Look, the pumpkins are growing so well. You know what that means?" Bo started.

"Oh," Link said with a pause knowing what it meant. He looked over to Bo who grunted as Link shook and said excitedly, "Oh! OH! Heh heh! It's going to be harvest time soon! Wow, the season is closing in."

"Atta boy!" Bo said putting both hands on his hips with a hardy laugh. "Before the princess's ball, we're holding our upcoming harvest festival."

"Are you sure we're producing enough to make food for not only the ball but for the fair and for ourselves before the winter?" Link asked as he gently shooed a bug away from one of the pumpkins.

"Of course Link! We have made this town large," Bo said nodding his head.

"Put away a large amount of food for us," Link said poking at one of the pumpkins wanting to take it home to cook.

Bo just crossed his arms and with a sighed he said, "Ok Link, you know best now boy."

Link looked up as the sun was at noon. He had a feeling with what Bo had said things would get busier. He paused and looked down at his ring in his palm. It was blue. Bo turned to go off and check how the other patches were. Link pulled out a paper from a pouch on his waist and began to read it.

black not working / in contact

light blue calm time

blue busy

dark blue very busy

green envious / jealous

blue green confused

magenta happy

dark red love

bright red flashing in danger

grey indifferent

yellow upset/annoyed

orange danger (for the other person)

brown horrible

crimson angry

purple enamored / affection

pink lust

_So she's busy_, Link thought. Probably the horses or laundry. He got up and looked at the sun and walked to where the goats were and as soon as he was about to step into the gate, another goat was heading at him full force. He gasped and braced himself grabbing the horns tightly and tossed the goat to the side. It scuffled to stand up and jumped up and scampered off to the rest of the goats. There stood Fado on a burro trying to herd them in. Link shook his head and took out the whistle. He called Epona forth and helped rustle the goats into the goat cage. There were large stacks of hay where he took a pitchfork and began to scoop up hay for the goats.

"Link, I'm sorry… Gosh," Fado sad coming up to Link with his pitchfork.

Link sighed as he tossed another bunch in. "It's ok Fado."

"It's just that, I have no connection with these animals. And they seem to be more for you," Fado said talking as he started to toss hay to, "It's like you can talk to them or somethin'."

Link paused and thought of something. He smiled deviously and said, "I sure wished it was _that_ easy now, Fado."

That evening the twilight began to rise as Link actually took Epona as he looked at his ring. It was still dark blue so he hoped that Ilia wouldn't notice that Epona was gone. He rode out to the grassy knoll as the sunset. He smiled happily knowing that he had made it a bit early. He walked and stood under the tree as he held something in his pouch. It was his next offering to Midna. It was a bit personal but he hoped that she'd like it. As the sun set he couldn't help but to lean against the large tree that stood lone whilst the rest were scattered about the area. He leaned his head against it smiling as he couldn't even feel the weakness as Midna seeped from his shadow at the precise time that Twilight rose.

"My, my, my, on time today aren't we?" Midna said as she peered next to him on the tree.

"Actually a bit early," He said tilting his head towards her no longer surprised but happy to see her.

She smiled but then sternly looked at him. She inspected his clothes as he wore his hero's tunic. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there's any way for you to linger longer in this world? I kind of miss old times," he said.

She tilted her head. "If you wanted a date with me you just should say it straight out. Yes there is a way but we risk a lot," Midna said folding her hands together behind herself floating up a bit to be at equal eye level with him as she levitated a bit off the grass.

"How?" Link asked.

"Twilight happens twice in your world as it's always like this in my world except when evening turns and the moon is our sun. The second twilight is another gateway for myself. I cannot perform this move at any other time aside twilight," Midna said sternly. "Anyways," her voice began to lighten, "what did you have in mind anyways?"

Link tapped his cheek and smiled. "I want to go back to the Arbiter's Grounds," he said coyly.

"What reason?" Midna said crossing her arms raising an eyebrow.

"A bit of treasure hunting never hurt," Link said smiling at her.

She smiled as well thinking and liking the idea. "What about your love trifles?" Link seemed to twitch at that word and she noticed. Midna guessed he deserved a break from what everybody was putting on him. She waved her hand and put her hands on her hips to think. She floated up a bit and pointed her hand down as a spark came from her fingers and blue circles and lines appeared. She floated over to it and motioned for him. "You know the deal…"

Link smiled and walked into the blue light and circles. Midna giggled as she went behind him back to back as they both disintegrated into the air. They appeared right in Gerudo Desert and she pounded her hand in the other palm.

"Oh shoot," she said upset, "now we have to cross this desert with all the dangers in it and I have no idea through all this sand where to go just to warp us there since most of the time I just rode in the comfort of your shadow then."

Link smirked eyeing a few boars that were left alone with their saddles on. "Want to cause a bit of a ruckus?"

Midna's lips curled in a devious fashion as she floated up excited and went to his other side leaning on his shoulder. "I'm listening."

Link pointed at the boars and she tilted her head curiously as he mounted one. He held his hand out to her and she looked confused. She took it as he pulled her down to sit in front of him on the saddle. She was glad the night sky began to show as her cheeks burned wildly. Link pulled the boar's reigns and it reared up a bit as Midna clung to the seat tightly. She gave a small scream as the boar ran and Link directed it. She calmed sitting up straight as Link had his arms around her. She covered her face a bit with her hood as the sand was being blown around. Midna looked up and saw the night sky. It was beautiful. It was almost like her world at this time. The stars were bright and the moon was growing from its half moon stage. Link grasped her waist suddenly as he gave her this look.

"Hold on!" He said kicking the boar. It squealed loudly as it began to dash off.

"Woooohaaaahhh!!" Midna screamed as Link gripped its reigns tight not budging and holding on tight to her.

Then it started to come up. There it was, Arbiter's Grounds. They looked around and noticed the bulblin camp was full but yet the king wasn't there. He tried to stop the boar as best as he could but it was obvious he and the boar were heading for a wall. Midna faded through him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic as the boar ran on. Midna lifted Link as both fell back hiding in a small sand trench. The boar crashed as the bulblin looked about wondering what happened. They poked and prodded the boar with their rock clubs and motioned to each other that maybe it had gotten loose somehow. Midna wiped her forehead with a sigh as Link sat up.

"You should be more careful you know? I don't want to be making anymore saves like that." Midna said as he looked down.

Link started to feel a little weak to his lost shadow. Midna noticed and took out the small bottle from her sleeve handing it to him. He opened it and drank it to the last drop and sat up shaking his head.

"Guess the excitement is getting to me," He whispered.

"Could be that you worked your ass off today and decided to pull something like this," Midna murmured to him.

"Tch," Link clicked rolling his eyes. _No duh… but this is something that my body has been craving oddly…_

Both began to crawl, jump, and hide around corners of the entrance not wanting to alert any of the bulblin. Midna even phased through some walls to distract the bulblin with a rock being thrown someplace. But she did the worst thing around. In the large stable where Link had fought King Bulblin once, Midna saw the large barrels of explosives and curiously lit a bomb with her magic. She heard Link gasp and realized that it was one of the mechanisms he had used to blow things up. She looked around plotting what to do with it and placed it down with the rest of the explosives where she phased through the wall and grabbed Link lifting him to a high edge of the valley where the camp and grounds were dug from. Both watched in anticipation as the place exploded and a few bulblins were on fire screeching and running around as others were gathering wondering what was going on.

"Too much?" Midna asked.

"Hnm, I guess," Link said raising an eyebrow curious to the bulblins stupidity as they ran around in circles lost without their king to command them.

Link pulled out his wolf stone and Midna nodded. He transformed into a wolf and his senses locked. He could see through the panic of the bulblins and, though it was hard, also the smoke. Midna changed form with a spin, she transformed into an imp again with the rock helm on. Link gasped shocked with a yelp escaping his lips.

"I have learned many tricks from the hidden notes. Though I have held a great detest to this form, I have to admit, it is quite useful," Midna stated as she smiled her toothy grin with the gleaming fang. Link grunted as she mounted him when she leapt onto his back. He growled as she kicked his sides and said "yip yip!"

Link ran quick as Midna held on. They dashed between the panicked bulblins. Link actually jumped and kicked off bulblin after bulblin to jump to a high platform close to the stair way to the grounds instead of taking the stairway, which was once again blocked. Link was on the high edge of the building jumping up as Midna sometimes had to lure him to jump a certain way on the different carved stone edges and figures. Just like old times. Link, with Midna, scampered into the grounds and looked at it once again. Once in, Link had a field day. As Midna easily disposed of enemies with a flick of her arm, he too got to tear into skeleton soldiers and the pygmy soldiers. Once in the central room, it seemed to have more than before as the bulblins kept hidden quite a stash. It was easy to find the first chest which was placed conveniently close by. Midna transformed back into her normal form taking off the helm, which fit her normal form as well, and hid the pieces in her sleeves. Then she went up to Link and took the wolf stone off from around his neck. He stretched rubbing his shoulders a bit glad to be out of that form. Midna was never exactly 'light', especially considering she wore that heavy mask in that form.

They opened the chest to reveal a bag with about 35 rupees. Link put it into his pouch as both smirked. Thieves or treasure hunters, they did what they saw fit that night. Link and Midna used his gadgets and her magic to get through a few obstacles to find a nice treasure chest in an empty lone room with a silver rupee in it. He panicked though as well as she when a newer version of a re-dead mummy was close by. The stone wall suddenly shut down on them in the small room as the only thing that was on their side was the four torches that hung on the four corners of the small room of rock and sand. Its shriek froze Link as Midna shook him worried. Midna held her arm out and blasted the mummy back. Link held his head coming to and Midna once again tried to blast it but its undead properties gave her a bit of a problem. It wasn't like normal being where if you knocked off their head or smashed them hard they'd cease. No, it rebuilt itself even when she made a slashing motion to cut off its head. Their hefty loot of a silver rupee and a mummy to kill. The mummy's head fell off but it only turned to pick it up by its gaping mouth to reattach itself. Midna and Link held an expression not able to be sure if they were to be impressed or sickened. Midna stood ground as Link did as well. Before the monster was able to screech again, Midna made her motion to slash its head off. The head fell and the monster reached for it, but Link came up kicking the head away and slashing at its arm. As the monster's other arm was about to slash him down with its large sword, Midna made another slashing motion that sliced it off. Link then finished it off by slashing at its torso, then the knees of the creature, and slashing what bits he could before it was just bandages and dust. But the door would still not open and they looked around the room for any sign of an escape. Midna gave a yelp pointing at the disgusting head rolling about. Link screamed as well as it tried to nip at his ankles. He drove his Ordonian sword through it head and its mouth gaped and the head turned into dust. The door began to open and both dashed out laughing nervously not knowing whether to laugh at the odd battle or at how well a team they made.

When they got outside, Midna looked at the night sky fading. The sun was beginning to rise. "Link, hurry," She said making a quick portal. He jumped in and disappeared as she jumped in as well closing it behind as they dissolved into the air. They appeared at the tree and both looked at each other. As she was about to dissolve into his shadow he grabbed her hand and handed her something. She looked down and it was a book.

"It's sketches I made from our journey together and my life before!" He professed quickly to her.

Midna smiled as she pushed it back into his chest. "Then draw the night we had together… Because what we had before isn't going to be it, I assure you..." She said as she faded. But before she left, she reached a shadowy hand into his pouch and took the horse whistle without him knowing.

* * *

AN: Uh oh... we're actually closing in close to what I actually have vs what I've been posting. Maybe I'll take more time on editing when it comes to releasing the next few chapters... ... 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have no idea what to say really since I just released two re-edited chapters and two new chapters. Just... Thank you! T.T

* * *

Chapter 8: Women…

* * *

Link yawned when he got to his house. A night full of adventure really tired him out. He took off his heroes clothes and put them away in the chest in his basement. He had a feeling that people would be coming soon so he wrote something before he went into his house and put it on the sign of his residence.

"_Not feeling so good today. Please do not disturb. Knock first. Quiet area, please. Seriously, need quiet."_

Fado came up shouting but paused as he heard Talo and Colin pass by too pointing at the sign.

"Shhh!" Talo said.

"Can't you read Fado?" Colin said.

"Huh?" Fado said coming up and having to stare really close at the sign while murmuring, "Not…fe…fe…feeling… Quiet…"

"He's probably just stressed out," Ilia said coming up as she patted Epona, "C'mon boys. I'll make him something and drop it by his house round lunch if he's up."

"I wonder what got to him?" Colin said as they all walked away.

Link sighed thanking his stars as to how everybody respected the sign. Though he felt guilty once again as to lying about things. He yawned and went back up his house ladder and climbed the ladders to his bed where he closed the curtains on his window and fell asleep.

He felt a shock run in his hand and he sat up shaking his hand painfully. The ring, it began to glow orange. Link gasped and put on a decent pair of slacks and wrapped around a shawl on his waist as he had slept in only a cloth wrap exhausted from his adventure and taking off all his clothes.

"LINK!" Ilia's voice screamed pounding his door.

"Y-Y-Yes Ilia?!" Link hollered back.

She opened his door and caught him without his shirt on. Link looked at her and her expression as he looked down at his hand. The ring's gem began to turn pink as he looked at her again as she fanned herself. He looked down at himself as his smooth bare chest and strong abs showed in its full glory. He blushed feeling a bit vain as she straightened herself up.

"What were you up to last night?!" Ilia demanded.

"Nothing! Why?!" Link exclaimed as she went up to his face with a very angry look.

"Poor Epona is worn out to the bone! I tried to take her to walk this morning with the other horses but she nudged me off tired! Then you today, well by the looks of it you seem perfectly fine but yet you posted a sign out that you're not well at all today!" Ilia scolded.

Link sighed. He decided to shed some truth.

"Ok, I'm sorry… Last night," He said. He looked at her expression as he looked at his hand at the gem. It began to turn yellow. He couldn't think as to mentioning Midna to her as much as he wanted to knowing she was already upset. "An old friend from my adventured notified me that they'd be close to town. I got my hero garb on and well they're a person of the night…"

"This wouldn't be some lady friend now," Ilia said as he looked at his hand again it flashed between orange and green.

"Oh no, of course not! I don't really know what they are… they're like a shadow," Link said scratching his face. He straightened up and put a hand behind his head and rubbed it. "I went treasure hunting with them last night…"

He took out the bag from his previous night feeling guilty. He held it out to Ilia as she took it curiously and stared at it. She gasped as she held out a silver rupee. He looked down at his hand still feeling a little guilty as he noticed that her necklace was changing to his mood. It turned blue green. He looked at his palm as it was blue green as well. She was confused and it showed on her expression. He leaned against the table breathing out.

"You can give it to your dad," he said looking down.

"I don't want money from a thief," she said putting it on the table.

"I'm not a thief!" he shouted shocked.

She looked at him as they looked at each other seriously. She looked down as her necklace changed to crimson red. He looked at his hand and it was yellow. He was about to reach for her but she smacked his hand away and ran off.

"Ilia, c'mon please I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout!" Link said brushing his hand through his hair walking out of his house.

He sighed and felt hurt that she said that to him. _What's worse is that she probably thinks Midna the same as well,_ Link thought to himself. He couldn't have anybody thinking badly of Midna. Not after what she had been through and along with him.

He sighed and felt his face trying to think as he looked down. The ring was still yellow. He just shook his head and went up the ladders to his bed passing by his book shelf on the second floor ladder and going up to his comfortable bed on the third. He closed his eyes and just began to drift thinking on the adventure.

"I'll sleep till noon, do some chores," Link said as he began to yawn, "She'll get over it… I still have Midna on my side… Haven't even tried to talk to Zelda yet…"

He began to doze off. When he woke up he woke up just on time. The sun was set high as he could hear the people of the village working on their own projects. Link got up stretching. He reached and put on a loose shirt that was hanging off on foot of his bed.

He looked around the area and saw his work gloves on the night stand next to his bed. He picked up his gloves and slapped them in his hands a bit. He was dreading going out of the house and seeing Ilia. This was one out of few times that he actually didn't want to see her. He felt her wrong in calling him such things. One day she's referring to him as her hero and the next as a thief! It offended him. He deserved moments to adventure to ease that hero feeling within himself. And it wasn't like as if the bulblins had made that rupee. They probably stole it from somebody else. It was divine retribution. He scratched his head while pacing on the highest floor of his house. He rubbed his face in frustration as he equipped his gloves and sat on the edge of his bed searching for his sandals underneath himself tapping the floor with his hand until he felt a string and pulled it. He had pulled out the wolf stone and looked at it. He then remembered what he intended to do. He slipped it away putting it around his neck but keeping the velvet part tied tight as to no mistake of it slipping off. He breathed in and tapped the floor again to find his sandals. When Link found it, he placed them on wrapping the leather string around his legs to secure it.

"Time to go," Link said as he grabbed part of the ladder and slid down quickly to do a back-flip before landing on the second floor then grabbed onto the next ladder sliding down to the bottom. He looked around his house making sure everything was set. He planned to try to go buy some food from the food mart that Beth's parents had changed their shop to. They didn't want to have a large competition with Malo Mart so they changed their shop into a small place where if you didn't have time to cook, or were visiting the country side, you could get food at that bakery like shop. Link opened the door to his house and closed it behind him. He began to wonder if he should put a lock on his house and just looked up at the sun that stood high in the sky. "Better get moving."

He rushed to the village where he stopped by the bakery shop. He went in and to his dislike there was Ilia. She was sitting at a table with Beth who was on her break. Link grimaced and just walked up to the counter as Beth's mother showed him their recent makings like bread with cheese and bits of ham cooked in it, fresh salad, and sandwiches. Link tapped his chin thinking what sounded good for lunch; he was just going to take it with him to the field when he went to rustle up the goats. He pointed at the cucco salad sandwich in rye bread and Beth's mom smiled and got it for him. He also asked for some milk in a bottle. The price came to 8 rupees. As Link took out his rupee bag he could over head Ilia and Beth whispering. He couldn't tell if it was his Hylian side or the wolf part of him that could hear them, or if they were just whispering that loud to get to him. He couldn't tell but he looked at his hand. It showed brown. He rolled his eyes as he could just hear them.

"You should tell your mother not to accept money from a _thief_," Ilia hissed.

"I can't believe he ran out last night for somebody. And he didn't disclose to you whether it was a girl or a guy. I think it was a girl," Beth said.

"And after all the years we've been together," Ilia said.

_When were we really together? Has your amnesia from a while back warped your memory?! I don't exactly remember it being official or did your dad drill it into your head._ Link thought trying to hide his annoyed expression.

"You know," Link said aloud, "I know bulblins are a bunch of thieves. It happens to be payback that I got those treasures. It's treasure hunting for your information. And yes, it was a girl who I was with. She's also the one who was helping me find my confidence to ask you out Ilia, but right now…" He turned to actually face Beth and Ilia. "And I haven't seen her in two years. If you can't see how important it was to meet her that evening then it shows just how cold hearted you are. She's a close friend and not of regular folk in your definition. Unlike you being a Hume and all. Did we forget that I'm different too?" Link said pointing at his ears. "And she also helped me. She's a hero as well in her own right! She saved not only Hyrule but her own realm!" Link was almost on the verge of tears. He felt bad at shouting at them and was even more upset that they were so petty. They didn't understand how it felt now. He realized for a moment, after all the travels, it was hard readjusting to this lifestyle. And the urge to get out of the mundane life he has comes with everything he had done. He probably seen more than anybody here will ever see in their entire life. Most of them were too afraid to even leave the village even. How could a bunch of bumpkins like them handle going to the Hyrule Ball?

"Link," Ilia said as she saw the tears well up in his eyes.

"And her name is Midna. She was my shadow, guide, master, and helper throughout the time when I was rescuing Hyrule," Link said zoning out, "And if you think of me as nothing more of a thief after all I've done, fine… but if you think any badly of her… I just can't forgive you."

He put down a yellow rupee and took his food as Ilia just watched him leave. He just went to watch the goats with Fado and ate his lunch trying to hide his frustration in Ilia.

"Women are frustrating," Link said eating.

"Yup," Fado said scratching his head.

"Huh? You too Fado?" Link said looking at him.

Fado blushed and looked at Link. "Gosh Link," Fado started, "She's the purdiest thing to me… she came here one day doing a market trade. She has this light brown hair and is from Hyrule Castle Town. She talked to me about how she'd love to live in a nice lil farm like this."

"Probably doesn't know how much work it is though," Link said taking a swig of milk.

"Probably dun, but I'd make sure I'd work harder so she dun have to worry about it. She could be a sweet lil house wife," Fado said looking at Link sincerely.

Link smiled but paused. He began to think what he would do if it were time for him to settle. Could he? What could he offer. He'd have to change his house or move in with her. Then he couldn't imagine himself settling down to have…

"Link!" Talo shouted.

Link shook his head and looked up. Talo came up to him running out of breath as he had a sling shot in his pocket.

"What's up?" Link said looking down.

"Here," Talo said holding out a letter.

"What's this?" Link asked.

"The mail man delivered it with our family's mail. By accident a letter to you was in there," Talo said smiling.

"The flap is a little open," Link said raising an eyebrow as he noticed the wax Triforce seal was up.

Talo smiled nervously. "Bye Link!" Talo shouted running off.

"Kids… I don't think I'd want them," Link said.

"Oh," Ilia's voice said behind him.

"Uh," Link froze for a moment.

"Link, can I speak to you?" Ilia asked.

Link motioned at Fado who nodded. He got up patting his pants off and started to walk beside Ilia. Ilia and him started to walk off the regular patch for the goats and opened up the new gate. They were in the large field where they were when Link gave her the necklace. It was close to the mountains as it went deep into the valley. But they stayed to the large grassy fields near the village.

"Link," Ilia said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Link said trying to be sincere. Though honestly he was having an argument in his mind as to how he deserves her apology and wanted it in fact. "Just… Nobody understands me so well anymore after the whole journey I had to go through. And my friend is just… She went through the journey with me but I only got to know a little about her."

Link felt his hand burn a little as he looked down. It was green.

"So… You don't want kids?" Ilia asked looking at him.

_Strange subject, touchy too._ Link thought to himself. "Well not now, not yet. Just that I'm not sure that's all… heh heh," Link said with a soft smile. "Kids sound nice… _I guess_… hero's blood and all," he said mumbling the '_I guess'_ part to himself.

He held his left hand a little up to his chest as he crossed his other arm to hold himself. He could tell the mark still burned on his hand: The Triforce of Courage. It was something he was born with and part of him was too prideful to let go of it just yet to some kid that would probably make him have to stay put. The suffering his parents must've gone through to keep him protected. He didn't know what it had meant until his journey had started and the princess Zelda had told him. He always thought it was a strange birth mark. But then it must've appeared to him that his parents must've known what it had meant to have run from the comfort of Hyrule Castle's walls and keep him hidden away. Such a sad story to tell. His father dying in a war and his mother dying from protecting him in an invasion from monsters. Link didn't even know what that war was. Maybe he could ask Zelda what war it was.

Ilia touched his shoulder and he looked at her. "If you want, I can come and meet your friend," Ilia said with a forced smile. Link looked at his hand. If the gem could glow any greener he'd like to see it.

He put his hand on her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. He stood there holding her for a while and checking his hand every now and then. It changed to a purple color. He sighed trying to find in himself how to feel about this. Was it just because he was being forced to find a girl that it felt reluctant to hug her? He just held her and she blushed immensely and she hugged him holding onto him tight like signaling that he was all hers.

_No more adventures… just living like before everything had happened,_ he thought to himself as he leaned his head against hers. She always smelled like spring daisies in a wild field. He began to immerge himself in that thought. _It wouldn't be so bad_, he started to think, _live here, become mayor, handle things for everybody, have Ilia as a wife, and probably have kids right away, life like nothing happened…_ Then he felt a twinge of pain in him. It was such a mundane life. How could he live it? How could he act and ignore what excitement and danger his life had gone through? He couldn't. He has changed and if Ilia and nobody else could see it, then he couldn't accept them for him. But something in him lingered to keep her happy…

When the moment of hugging was over Ilia was happy that they had made up. She skipped off telling him he should come by for dinner not asking about his 'lady friend'. He touched his chest again hoping to find an answer. The afternoon sky was fading into twilight. He was upset. He knew he couldn't make the time out to get to the tree. He walked to the goat field as Fado stood around.

"Link!" Fado said.

"Fado… uhh… you can go home," Link said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But what about the goats?" Fado asked, "They need to be put back inside the barn."

"I'll take care of it," Link said with a kind smile.

Fado looked at link and looked around. "Well… Ok…"

Fado went and picked up his bag that he brought with him in the day. Link sighed upset and angry. He went to the hill's wall where the ring where the animals were kept in the village was and punched it. He looked up at the twilight sky. It angered him and he growled. He looked around making sure nobody was around and took out his necklace with the velvet pouch. He tore the pouch off and gave a howl as he transformed into his wolf form. His frustration in himself and in people wasn't ceasing. He growled as he began to prowl going up to the goats. He noticed a few of the male goats were about to charge at him as none of them had the attention to notice the transformation. As the goats charged at him he dodged and got onto one of their backs and bit at their shoulder and they fell. Link knew that was the leader as the rest began to back off.

**Listen to me now**, he growled talking to them. They backed up afraid. **If you don't want to be eaten… You will listen to me and take me seriously. The fat one named Fado, you better start listening to him.**

**Why should we listen to him? The fleshy one with the fur growing in strange patches is stupid. He doesn't know how to handle us. If it weren't for his partner we'd all stampede him!** A goat exclaimed stamping its foot.

In Link's frustration he snapped at the leg of the goat. **Because! I say so! Unless you want something bad to happen.**

The goats began to close in on him. **There is only one of you, I bet you cannot handle us all!**

_I beg to differ_, a voice echoed as he looked down as his shadow began to shift from under him. There an imp smiled darkly with her toothy grin as she opened her uncovered eye quickly and stared wide at them. The goats began to back up scared. _Hup!_ She said with a spin as she skipped on one of the goats' back. _I want one… this is an interesting creature!_

Link looked at her blinking confused. He looked left and right and growled. She knew what it meant. Midna, in her imp form, crossed into the world and he wanted her to help me make the goats listen. She jumped onto his back as the large black circle formed under them. Orange sparks lit as he reared closer to the goats and each becoming enveloped in the sparks. He released a mighty howl and charged at all the goats in quick speed knocking them all over without any serious harm.

**Now will you listen to me?! **Link growled. The goats began to scuffle getting up all getting into a circle. **Now get into the barn before I decide to have some goats for dinner!** The goats all shuffled quickly and ran into the barn.

"Frustrated today boy?" Midna said petting Link on the head. He gave a slight whimper and a whine. Midna knelt down and started to pet him and looked at his eyes. She hugged him and played with his fur. "Poor beast," She said.

"OVER HERE!" Somebody shouted. "WE HEARD A HOWL! A BEAST COULD'VE GOTTEN THROUGH THE HILLS SOMEHOW AND ITS GOING TO EAT OUR LIVESTOCK!"

"I guess that's our cue," Midna said dashing off with her imp form disappearing and she turned into her true self.

**Over there! There's a field there!** **They won't be able to find or think about over there**, Link told Midna.

Midna shattered going through the wall as Link jumped up onto a post and jumped over. Midna and he ran in the field rolling down a bit as they dashed a bit to the side. They hid in a heavily grassy area as Midna wrapped her arm around Link's wolf form hiding both in her cloak. Both looked carefully from under the cloak. Link could smell the people: Fado's foul smell of sweat and animal, Bo's smell of his bad cooking, and Rusl's smell of leather and metal from his sword and sheath.

"What d'you think happened to Link?" Fado worriedly asked.

"I wonder if he went after the beast," Rusl said looking around.

Link sniffed the air as he listened. He cocked his head to look at Midna and her smell came to him. It was something that was very unique. He tilted his head unable to think of how to identify it but it was intoxicating. He wagged his tail with out realizing it. It was a smell in the Twilight Realm. While he was running around, he had found a patch of glowing white flowers growing from a wall. He curiously sniffed it in his wolf form when he was hit with the shadow crystals. It was the smell of those flowers. Link nuzzled close to Midna as she watched out. The men began to leave as she patted his head. But then she pinched his wolf ear causing him to yelp.

"Where were you?" Midna said seriously.

As Link started to growl to explain she made a hand motion for him to stop. She tugged on his neck and the wolf stone fell off.

"Augh," Link said rubbing his neck, "that hurt… and I thought you couldn't transfer out of our meeting place"

"Well I had only intended that spot because it's not where a lot of travelers or people go to catch or see us. And I'm in tuned to your shadow so I can appear as long as my twilight time gateway is timed right. So you were saying how your chores here and lil' miss country girl have been keeping you busy?" Midna said pinching his cheek.

"Owowowiiee," Link whined, "ow, she called me a thief! Me! And… I kind of told her I was around you."

Midna's eyes gleamed wide as she sat up and pinched his face with both hands and harder. Link gurgled with pain as she pinched.

"How could you?! How can anybody else understand what I am?! I doubt she can! She'll probably be like the rest of the hicks here who can't grasp what I am and will assume with the Twilight wars only being two years ago that I'm like those dreadful creatures and… ugh… Zant."

He looked at her teary eyed at the pain as a bit of drool started to come from his mouth. Her expression softened and she just let go. He rubbed his cheeks as she looked at him. She touched his face gently as blue light from the markings on her arms on the black cloth gleamed brightly. The pain began to subside until it was all gone.

Link looked at her then looked at the side. "I'm sorry. She said she'd like to meet you but the ring said she was jealous. But it slipped out about you. Because I felt if she thought I was a thief, she'd think you were too. Sometimes I wonder if I'm being too selfish. Then I feel guilty about it because I'm supposed to be a hero for the people," Link said sighing as he sat next to her. He leaned his head against her shoulder.

She blushed and just looked to the side with a 'humph' escaping her lips. He smiled and couldn't explain how he felt at the present moment. It felt like how he did with Ilia before but yet wasn't as cute. This moment felt more serious. Them sitting in the field as the moon rose in the sky and the stars shined brightly.

"Midna," Link whispered.

"Yeah," Midna responded.

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Inside of me… I feel changed. I know that my life needs a bit of excitement every now and then after the whole adventure I just feel like it's hard to readjust my life," Link said wincing a bit, "part of me wants more in my life. It's unsettling. Yet part of me still yearns for my home life here." He sat straight and pointed at his chest, "an old part of me still cries like the young man who wants attention from that pretty farm girl and worked damn hard on getting attention and approval from everything around her."

"And the other part?" Midna asked looking at him.

He gave her this look. She just felt the moment intensify as he came close to her. "If you hadn't shattered the mirror and made it freely for us to see each other… Do you think we'd have quests together like how we did the other night?" Link held one of her hands.

She looked away. _Is that all? Just questing? _She thought to herself. He reached out and touched her chin to look at him.

"I trust you and I feel closer to you than anybody here. And probably more than anybody if I ever went into your world," Link said seriously.

She gasped and felt guilty. She was hiding something from him. She's been glad so far he hadn't brought up before she left. "Link," She whispered, "I…"

Link eyes rolled a bit up tired and fell over. She gasped as she took out the small flask again of fluid and let him drink it. He took a breath and looked at her tired. He touched her face lightly and she just bit her lip.

"Light and darkness cannot co-exist, Link. As Zelda said, we're just two sides of the same coin," Midna said trying to hold back a tear.

"Darkness is a shadow. You were my shadow. Doesn't that show that without light there can't be darkness? And in darkness, your light showed me the way through," Link whispered, "I know you're still a woman… but you're different than the women here and I'm not saying that because you're a Twili. Women are hard to understand… but you helped me by letting me understand you."

He began to fall asleep as Midna looked at him lightly. She sighed as she brushed his bangs around. "Link…"

* * *

AN: To really describe the smell… for those who have smelled Gardenias, Sampaguita, or Jasmine flowers, that's the kind of thought I put in to describe the smell as. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So disappointed in myself for leaving this chapter out. I really liked this chapter too because of how I imagined the fight scene. I'd love to put more details but I'm a bit too lazy. If in my off time I'm comfortable enough, I'll draw it out and post a link on my profile to it.

* * *

Chapter 9: More like a shove…

* * *

Link stirred in his sleep as he rolled over in the grassy field. He adjusted his arm and pulled the long black cloak onto himself more. 

"Mmmm…" He murmured covering his head with the dark soft fabric hiding from the light of the rising sun.

"Link?!" Bo said aloud coming up and shaking the sheet.

"Mmmm…." Link groaned once again.

"You ok boy?!" Bo shouted.

"Yeah… why?" Link yawned aloud.

"We heard howlin' last night and was concerned. All the goats but one is accounted for and we assumed you went after it!" Bo said standing and motioning with his hands pointing at the barns then pointing at Link.

His eyes widened as he held his head thinking to himself, _oh she did not…_ He laughed nervously to himself softly.

"Is there somethin' goin' on Link?" Bo asked.

"I went after the beast for sure," Link said sitting up as the cloak was still on his shoulders, "but the thing dragged the goat so far in I don't think the goat could last."

Link's lying skills were improving. Bo looked at Link and touched the cloak on his shoulders.

"Didn't know you had one of these, boy," Bo said, "fancy feel too…"

Link lifted his arms up and saw the cloak was on him. He gasped and held it touching the soft but strong black fabric that light didn't penetrate nor make him burn up wearing it.

"I forgot I took this out," Link said feeling his lying skills go down. But luckily for him, Bo believed him since he's gone out on so many adventures who knows what he's gotten.

"Well get ready to work boy. There's double chores and duties coming up soon to prepare for the festivities," Bo said nodding.

Link felt part of him get hurt. This meant a damper to things on Midna and him being to hang out. It also meant that he'd be on his own when it came down to his emotions as he was finding it harder day by day to express himself to the others. He stood up as the long cloak flowed behind him. He took it off and folded it properly and walked home to get ready for his day. He climbed up the main ladder to his house and opened the door. There on the table was a meal of tomato soup and a cheese sandwich covered by a napkin. He picked up a letter next to it reading it carefully.

_Dear Link,_

_Last night we heard a monstrous beast's howl! We were all afraid and had everybody hide in our house but you weren't there. We were concerned and knowing the **hero** that you are, we guessed that you went after it. Still a bit upset though that you didn't come over for dinner. I made you some still and it should be good when you come back home._

_Love,_

_Ilia_

He sat down putting the cloak on the table and began to eat. The cold soup wasn't bad at all, it was quite good that way. He dipped the sandwich in a few times to eat it as well. He finished it up and wiped his face with his sleeve as he looked at the letter again.

_Love…_ He thought to himself.

He picked up Midna's cloak and draped it over one shoulder climbing up his indoor ladders. When he got to his bed area he sat for a moment and looked at the dark cloak. He touched it gently and looked carefully at the design. It was a work of beautiful craftsmanship. He smelled something quick as he lifted it up and it wafted against his face. It was the smell of her. He closed his eyes and smelled it gently and shook off the feeling. Link had work to do and like hell he would not let people down. He folded it onto his bed and decided to just change his shirt and to rinse up a bit. He grabbed a sleeveless top and grabbed his arm sleeve. He looked near his bed area as the wash bowl on his dresser and mirror were still there. He found a pitcher of water and began to wonder when was the last time he got this water and if it was still fresh to use. He filled the bowl and opened one of the drawers to find a rag and dipped it in as he looked for the odorless bath salts. It was said to cleanse the body well without smelling like a pretty little thing thus why he liked them better than the spice bath oils Zelda had given him. He wasn't meant to smell 'pretty'. He soaked the cloth in getting it wet and twisted it to get out excess water. He began to cleanse himself rubbing his face and ears to his neck and shoulders down to his chest and cleaning the rest of his body as he changed his pants and undergarment.

Once finished he changed and quickly dashed out of his house and breathed deeply stretching as the sun motioned that it was in the early morning. He checked his pouches and began to wonder curiously. He couldn't find his horse whistle.

"What the…?" Link said confused tapping and checking his pockets. He ran back inside the house and began to search everywhere for it. He became confused and sat on the chair near his table. Tapping his lips he kept on wondering where it could have gone or where he could've lost it. He shook his head unable to think and got up running off. Link ran, sliding down the ladder to his house, to the closest plant to his glad that it was the kind that was able to whistle Epona's song on. He whistled for her and she came dashing forth. Link put his head against hers and patted it gently.

"I hope you had a good days rest, girl… The next few days are going to be hectic and you know all too well from previous years," He said whispering to her. He noticed her saddle was all set and ready and her reigns were on. "Ilia must've done this," Link whispered, "I should thank her later."

He got on Epona and rode off. That whole day it was crazy. He couldn't remember the last time harvest time was this wild. With the extended fields that lead off from another path of the animal barn area, he couldn't explain how hard it was. Pulling the pumpkins and the carrot fields all morning long, not even getting to the other fields since those two by far were the first to go otherwise they would rot. Link breathed hard wiping his forehead of sweat as Ilia came up smiling shyly with tea.

"Here we go hun," Ilia said with a smile.

Link smiled back taking the drink. They had a short conversation as she had to help the other ladies pulling and peeling the corn. She came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek after he had thanked her for prepping up Epona and for the tea.

The day was long but Link and Ilia kept on bumping into each other in the fields. It felt like old times happily being together and helping out during harvest time. Both smiled and laughed and talked the whole time as the villagers peered around a few times smiling and giggling. Even Bo passed a glance and couldn't help but to give a few grunts of satisfaction.

They were finishing it off by placing all the vegetables they had picked into a cart. They had finished one out of four large quadrants. But things wouldn't be this easy. Pulling out pumpkins and carrots are just the start as the rest of the fields were so vast with more vegetables. When Link looked up he stood a bit shocked. Twilight was setting in and Ilia was still around him. Link just sighed and wondered if he could rush home. Ilia had two horses on the cart already and she looked at him.

"C'mon, get on," Ilia said with a smile. Link breathed in deeply and nodded as he sat with her. Unknown to him at that moment, his shadow had faded since he was more concerned about fretting with Midna's arrival. "Boy the cart sure seems a bit heavier…"

Link got off the cart as Ilia rode by his house. "You sure you don't want to come by for dinner?" Ilia asked. Link smiled and held his hand waving and shaking his head. She took his silence as a sign that he was seriously in that much pain from working all day long in the heat. The upcoming fall season wasn't terribly cold, but the heat between the changing seasons is killer on a person. "Well I'll try to stop by a bit with some extras," She said sincerely riding off with the cargo that was going to go into the new store houses that was built along with one of the newer parts of the village.

As she rode off Link gasped with his mouth agape. There sitting on the back of the cart was Midna who was filing her nails with a metallic file. She looked up with a smirk and waved with her hand up and just twinkled her fingers at him as he made a dash for the cart.

"ILIA WAIT!" Link shouted.

"Huh?" she said.

Link bit his lip looking at Midna who sat there on the vegetables then at Ilia as she looked like as if she were ready to get off the cart. Midna tilted her head raising an eyebrow as he bit his lip. He ran up to Ilia and held her cheek and kissed her. She blushed staring at him but then enjoying it. She closed her eyes kissing him back. Link opened up one eye and made a motion with his hand for Midna to move. She just gave a sly smirk and gently lifted herself off flying a bit in the air then floated to his house.

As she looked around making sure nobody was around, she shattered into the twilight sparkles dissolving into his house.

"Comfy looking place," she said as she touched his table and looked around curiously.

"Link," Ilia whispered as their kiss faded.

He smiled shyly with a blush realizing this had to be his first kiss ever given. "Good night," He told her. He ran to his house feeling a bit light. "That was pretty… nice," he said as he climbed up. He burst through the door and slammed it right away behind him leaning against the door grasping his chest again unsure of the feeling he had.

"Bold move," Midna said with a smile as she leaned one hand in her palm resting it on the table as the other hand held a book she read.

She sat cross legged on the table as Link began to gawk at her realizing how she looked without her cloak. Her form was gorgeous when it wasn't hiding. Her tight black cloth with symbols on certain parts that covered her well rounded chest, shoulders, arms, and continued in the back down to her hip where it made a twirl design as it stuck tight to her skin. Then it ran down to one of her legs as another part rested on the other side of her hip showing the strap that hung on, as the chain to her flowing skirt was under it having to rely on resting on her hips to stay on. She closed the book with a heavy clumping sound resonating from it.

"Where's my cloak?" She asked as her tiara hung from her hair.

"No, not until you tell me… did you take a goat?" Link asked.

"Yes, I wanted one," Midna said with a pout.

Link sighed. It was just one goat. The village could easily recover it by having the goats mate or buy a new one from someplace. He came up and patted her on the head. "Ok," he said lightly.

"Such a drastic move," Midna said walking around the first floor of his house. She looked at the bookshelves and the table then moved to another area where the stove was with a few bits of food in the cupboards and shelves near it. "Brave and courageous to make a move," she murmured on. _I wonder if it even meant anything,_ she whispered on to herself. "So did you feel anything?" Midna asked turning around facing him as she put one hand across herself as the other she rested her chin in her hand.

Link shyly smiled and looked down. "It felt good… like that part of me was reawakened again. The simple farm boy," Link said.

Midna motioned an 'okay' with her lips then pursing them together to look around. "Link," She started, "The castle in the twilight is going to be busy for a couple of days… I may not be able to see you much anymore. And today I guess I gave the proper push as your dimwitted attempts at pulling wasn't working so well."

Link frowned at this. "No way," he said with a sigh. He leaned against the door once again like as if he could block her exit. "Well… I guess that makes two of us since the harvest festival and the royal ball are coming up," Link said trying to hide his hurt, "And it was more like a shove than a push…"

"Where's my cloak?" She asked.

Something in Linked looked at her as if she were dangerous. It was something that he liked, being near danger and all, though he'd like to come out of danger alive. And her appearance with out the long cloak was alluring. Link looked left and right wondering how he could go up to his bed and grab the cloak and his Hylian shield. Midna looked at his glances and saw where he was looking. The second ladder up that leads to the third floor, that's where her cloak must be hidden. She began to fly up as Link jumped onto his table. He launched himself by kicking off the table and jumped high near his stove and fireplace area where he grabbed the Hylian shield that hung above. Once he grabbed it he kicked off to the second floor of the house and balanced on the railings that were on the edge of the floor and quickly jumped onto the wall to once again kick off jumping onto the bed. As Midna was about to touch her cloak he landed right on it. He held his shield up as Midna hissed angrily. He shifted to take the cloak out from under himself. She scratched the shield with her sharp nails as sparks actually flew off. Link smirked as he jumped from the bed onto the railings of the third floor. He smirked confidently as her eyes pierced him with a stare that meant certain death. He balanced as he put the cloak on having to put on one arm first and then trading shield to the other arm to slide on the other sleeve. As he was about to shift the shield back to his right arm she came at him with a screech that outdid a shadow beast. Link lost balance and fell back but he held onto the edge where he sung himself back onto the second floor. Midna came at him once again shooting a blue flare which dissolved instantly when it hit Link's shield.

"Give… it… back!" She hissed at him with each swipe of her hand which clashed with a spark against his shield.

"Take it off of me first!" He hissed back at her in a teasing tone.

"Humph!" She breathed kicking the shield hard.

Once again he lost balance on the small second floor area and back flipped off onto the first floor. Midna and Link were at it for quite some time causing a large mess in his house. She was careful not to damage her cloak but yet having to go at Link like this was tiring as the evening was rising. Throwing sparks, clawing with her nails, kicking, and even a cheap shot to his pride, all her attempts were blocked as he too threw a few swings which she dodged as well. Link started to put her on the edge though. He summoned enough strength to knock her with his shield and palmed her in the middle of her chest when suddenly his Triforce mark emitted a light which knocked her back high onto the third floor. She hit the ceiling and fell back on his bed. He panicked, dropped his shield, and quickly climbed up the ladders. He ran to the bed and loomed over her body touching her face and cheeks softly unsure what to do with that moment. All of a sudden a smirk appeared on her face and she pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and towards her.

"Did we forget that a while back Princess Zelda and the Light Spirits had given me light to live on? Your power only gave you enough to knock me hard off my block, but it's not going to damage me," her voice said turning into a venomous hiss as her lips were drawing close to Link's.

Both felt their eyes slowly close as their breaths were against each others' lips until somebody knocked at the door. Link gasped as their eyes opened wide. The door opened and a gasp was heard. It was Ilia.

"Link?! LINK!?" She screamed.

Midna put her arms under Link's and hugged him close. Link blushed. He began to panic as Midna winked at him.

"Stop… stop!" He hissed.

"Link?!" Ilia said. She put the food down on the only chair that stood straight in the whole house.

"Hi…" Link nervously said stuck, smushed down on the bed since Midna dissolved into his shadow, a shadow that felt more like a weight that could control him and hold him down.

"What happened here? Did somebody try to attack you?" Ilia said rushing to touch is side as he looked so ridged on the bed.

"There were a bunch of… squirrels… that got into the house through the chimney. I tried to catch them but then I just tired out fast," Link said still feeling stuck.

"Let me go get the food and bring it up to you since you're so worn out," Ilia said as she began to turn around.

Link felt his arm reach out and grab her but it wasn't of his doing. "Ah, _hey,_" he whispered. Link's hand held her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Link!" She said with a gasp as she was pulled to his bed and into his arms. Ilia blushed as they laid there.

Part of Link was enjoying this as the other part of him was horribly getting frustrated and angry at Midna. It was embarrassing what she was making him do. He was forced to hold her close and brush her cheek with his hand then started to run his fingers through her hair. Ilia just blushed in his arms not noticing the frigid nervous expression on his face as she nuzzled close. Ilia began to fall asleep as Link jittered a bit unable to move. The girl he admired and, debating upon making his ex-, best friend were pinning him down.

_This cannot be a good moment if this foretells anything,_ Link thought to himself irritable as he felt himself lighten.

"I'll take my cloak and I'll take your nice little country meal as thanks for this evening," Midna said patting his head.

Link gave a whimper looking over his pinned body as she began to straighten his house silently with her magic. She began to melt the cloak into a shadow but somehow Link's hand gripped the shadow and wouldn't let go. Midna growled and pinched his hand but he still wouldn't let go. She sighed and just let it go for now. She noticed the cloak wouldn't come off of him either which frustrated her. It was part of him almost like the rest of her clothes. She pulled out a small flask from the air and opened it.

"Hey," Link whispered but too late, with that opening of his mouth to speak she dripped a drop of goat's milk that had some other magic property to it. His eyes began to flutter and they closed.

"Huh?" Ilia said stirring a bit.

Midna turned and went into her shadowed form and dropped a drop into Ilia's mouth as well. Midna looked at the two and something over whelmed her. She shook her head as she skipped down to the first floor. She fixed the table and chairs and placed everything back where it belonged with a snap of her finger. She sat comfortably in a nice chair in the house as she pointed at the food. It rose and was set before her. She took the spoon and the fork and ate the bit of mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed vegetables of carrots, peas, and broccoli, and bread.

"That was pretty good… I guess he'll have a nice house wife," she whispered finishing it off and wiping her face gently with a napkin. Midna opened a portal and walked in wondering where was a good place to go and rest until the morning twilight where she'd go back to her own world. "I'll get my cloak later… Hmmm… Maybe I'll crash at the Princess of Light's castle without her knowing." And with that said she disintegrated with light sparkles as a gold tear began to roll down her face with out her knowing.

* * *

AN: I feel bad about it but I'm going to rush through. If you can't tell, it's the summer – fall time where when the season passes, it'll be winter in which the ball will be held. After that time, I'll be ending the Ilia Arc and continue with the Midna and Zelda one. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: There will be a line that will divide this chapter. It's going to help ship Link x Midna but for those who support Link x Ilia, please skip when you see the lines come up. It's like a dating sim where you can skip a certain part out to your liking to be with the person who you want to be with despite it not being the true ending.

Revise: Big Thanks once again to especially Celeris and MasterSword50 whose reviews that hit my e-mail noted me that I had the wrong chapter up. I added a bit extra to answer a big moment that I completely forgot about that I had originally planned. Yes, sadly that paragraph that I had added is pushing towards the true ending. So it's not completely a waste to reread this chapter especially with the extras which I enjoyed putting in. Insert smiley face here. Heh heh XD

* * *

Chapter 10: Busy Days

* * *

Link woke up with the cucco-rooster cawing. He felt his body and felt the sweet smelling cloak. It was still strong of Midna's scent. Smirking confidently he laughed knowing he still had it but then his face went straight into shock as he felt his right arm numb. He looked down and saw Ilia in his arms and he blushed with a gasp. What's worse is that he heard a commotion outside as he perked his long ears up a bit twitching nervously. 

"I TOLD HIM HE COULD COURT THE GAL, AS IN GOING OUT AND DATING HER, BUT IF HE DID ANYTHING TO MY LIL ILIA!" Bo screamed as Rusl, Jaggle, and Hanch tried to hold the large man back.

"NO BO YOU KNOW LINK AIN'T LIKE THAT!" Jaggle shouted.

"WE KNOW HE'S A YOUNG MAN AND ALL," Rusl shouted.

_Not helping_, Link thought to himself now fearing for his life from the Mayor.

"B…b… but Link wouldn't do such a thing," Hanch said nervously pulling on Bo's large sash backwards trying his best being the scrawniest of men.

"Ilia… hey, Ilia, wake up," Link said nervously shaking her, swearing on his life that his arm was dead at this point.

"Mmm, Link?" She whispered with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck not realizing what was going on. Was it just Link with his sensitive hearing that could hear the commotion outside?!

"Ilia… Ilia c'mon now, get up. This isn't the time," Link said softly patting her back. Things started to get drastic as he could feel his house shake as Bo was trying to climb up the ladder. Link began to pinch her cheek softly sitting her up in his arms. "Illllliiiiiaaaaaa," Link chanted pulling at it.

"Hnmm? Buh," Ilia said rubbing her cheek as she placed her other hand on his chest as they sat there.

"Good, your awake so c'mon let's slowly," Link said softly touching her face where he had pinched.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Link felt like as if something chilling pierced him like a lance from a Frozen Lancer. His head twitched to look behind himself and saw Bo who could clearly see Ilia in Link's arms, sitting on his bed together, and with his hand on her face.

"UUURRRIIIYAAAAA!" Bo shouted dashing and knocking over the cleaned first floor.

"Oh goddesses," Link said backing up trying to find his Ordon shield on the side of the bed.

"DADDY!" Ilia screamed as Bo was dashing towards the ladder like a rolling goron in full speed.

"NOBODY GONNA TOUCH MY LIL GIRL!" Bo said head rushing in.

"_This is a complete change of face,"_ Link murmured as Rusl and Jaggle came in grabbing Bo by the waist and pulled him down.

"I'm sure Link has a perfect explanation and so does Ilia, right kids?!" Rusl said calmly but with a risen voice.

Link just gritted his teeth into a smile and looked at Ilia unable to explain.

"Daddy!" Ilia shouted as she climbed down the ladders. She poked her dad in the chest and told him firmly, "I am not a little girl no more! I came by to drop Link off dinner but the poor boy was exhausted by all the work you've been putting us through, and so was I. So we laid down for a bit and ended up falling asleep! Isn't that right, Link?"

_And a shadow being from the Twilight was also holding me down and controlling my actions made us in that position,_ Link thought to himself as he just nodded in agreement.

Bo just gave a hefty sigh and just took Ilia around the shoulder. They walked off as Link climbed down to fix the table and mess, that he believed was from the previous night, standing it back up along with the chairs. Rusl made a motion to Jaggle and Hanch for them to leave as Rusl closed the door and helped him fix the house.

"That's an interesting cloak you have there," Rusl said referring to Midna's cloak.

Link paused for a moment realizing Midna was gone. Why did she have to do what she did to him? It just confused him. He admired her so much it felt like as if her helping hand was more of a shove to push him away from her. It hurt.

"Thanks, you get to pick up interesting items when traveling so much," Link said with a sigh. His mind wandered to the curiosity of traveling to the Twilight world to see how it looked.

"What's that sticking out?" Rusl asked as a light blue envelope stuck out.

Link looked in the long sleeve and noticed the letter from Zelda was still in it. He just looked at it and put it back into the sleeve.

"A letter from Zelda, I'll read it later," Link said sitting in a chair wearing the cloak holding his face, "Early in the morning and such a commotion occurs. What small village life holds..."

Rusl chuckled. "Link, I know it feels like we are rushing you to be with somebody, especially the village's sweet Ilia since it's been sort of… expected," Rusl started, "But I'd figure you'd know about… how a man feels when he's with a woman."

Link felt like a Darknut just smashed his head in with the headache he was forming. "Ohhhh no, no, no," Link whined trying to cover his head with the hood. He still felt drowsy wondering if the morning commotion had him out of breath or the magic that Midna had casted on him the night before.

"Well, Link, you're a young man now and just like how you know we breed the goats you'd understand that that's how we as being have children as you saw Uli," Rusl said talking on about the birds and the bees to Link and how it differed due to pleasure being a factor.

Link had the hood over his head and just couldn't help but to hum with a bit of 'lalalalala' secretly to himself in his head. For a moment he began to think to himself. He wondered if Ilia was getting the same chat from Bo. He wondered what Zelda was up to and what the letter was about. Then he wondered about Midna and how is the Twilight Realm. Then he flicked something else inside the coat. It felt smooth but sharp on the edges in which he swore it cut the three finger tips that touched it. He looked from under the hood as Rusl went on with advice on how courting and mating works with humans holding the reflective surface. He gasped and realized what it was. It was a piece of twilight mirror and he suddenly felt faint after looking at his reflection. Suddenly he felt himself like as if he were out of body.

* * *

Midna? The beast said as it woke up in a field of white flowers as a girl in a black cloak stood there amidst it all. 

She turned as he hid in the field as her people were approaching her. Six women who looked a bit shorter or taller than her came around her. They all looked beautiful like she did but wore different clothing some as skimpy or others that covered up more. But none had a cloak like she did. Midna looked at all the women with a weak smile as to his surprise she wore the rupee necklace on her head like her tiara. Link couldn't help but to smile with a tilt of his wolf head. The flowers were so beautiful that it was no wonder she smelled like them if this is where she enjoyed to be. Link listened as they all talked to her.

"The council is asking about the upcoming moon festival," one woman stated.

"The children love the strange toys you brought to them. You must get them more!" another exclaimed.

"That go-oat creature is eating the grass just fine, it seems to be adapting and the unique 'milk' fluid that it produces is like our own creatures here but of a different color. But I have to say its milk has been helpful in replenishing strength as our beasts replenish the mana of our people." The third of five women said.

"Midna," The oldest of the twittering girls came up. She had to be quite old telling by her winkles and stature.

"Yes Alu'ndin?" Midna said with a sigh knowing whatever comes up from her is of utmost importance.

"The Princess Zelda once again projected herself into our world. She's asking if you're agreeing to her offer of rebuilding the Twilight Mirror and peace," Alu'ndin asked.

"I already said yes," Midna said with a sigh, "though I'm beginning to find it harder to."

The fourth lady-in-waiting looked up at Midna and tilted her head. She seemed to be the youngest as her lips shined with the heavy shimmering violet lipstick she wore. "Princess Midna, why do you find it harder to? Is it due to that man? He is a hero in both our worlds, many of our people want to meet him as well as finding a way to see if we would be able to exist back in the world," the youngling said out of turn.

"Na Anmi!" Alu'ndin exclaimed.

"But great lady," Na Anmi started with the intent to defend her innocence, "With the kindness of two light dwellers it must be a sign that not all of them are bad! And it is apparent that many of our people would like to meet him to thank him as last time they weren't completely out of the spell due to Gannon. And our fair princess Midna seems to have a special connection with the hero compa…"

"Enough!" Midna commanded the two. She took a deep breath. "Depending on my mood and feelings will depend if I shall rebuild the mirror. The only way to do that, according to the last piece of the old magic that I found, it isn't easy. I may have gathered as many pieces as I could but I'm still missing a few parts as well as the Princess Zelda along with her lackeys comprised of those sages have to open the portal at the very same time I place in the final piece. Also she too is risking a lot because she will be using the power of the goddess that she has. Na Anmi, you must understand my decision and what burden it comes with. If we open it, there will be a peace treaty that will have to be signed, which, with details I have already read. They will expect magic goods like the western magical items they have been receiving as well as new technologies which I'm not sure if I'm ready to allow everybody to have!"

"Oh, you mean the… Sols," Na Anmi said beginning to realize as she put her chin in her hand thinking.

"Now do you understand," Alu'ndin said tapping the youth on the head with a black straight baton.

"Ouch! Grandma… I mean Great Lady. Ok, I understand," Na Anmi said as the ladies all got up.

"How do I expect that child to take my place as your Great Lady," Alu'ndin said as the younger girls walked off.

"The Great Lady has a great responsibility as not only my care taker but as my advisor," Midna said with a sigh, "She is smart, just needs to learn to bite her tongue sometimes…"

"So the hero, is it true about how we heard how you feel for him? The very words you muttered when you came back?" Alu'ndin asked.

As Link stood about to rush to get closer to hear. He felt himself shaken and knocked over.

* * *

Link woke up shaking as Rusl shook his shoulders hard. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Link shouted shocked.

"You lost quite a lot of blood, I guess Bo did a number on your house and you scrapped your fingers deeply somewhere," Rusl said as he wrapped Link's fingers in bandages.

Link held his head wondering what was he dreaming of as slowly, little by little, what had happened seeped out of his mind.

"Sorry Rusl for not paying attention so well, I hadn't noticed the blood loss," Link said.

Rusl patted Link on the shoulders. "Better get to work boy, and dodge Bo, but be fine with hanging out with Ilia and the rest of the kids," Rusl said as he walked out of Link's house.

Looking down, Link noticed something shimmering on the ground and picked it up with just a finger tip. It was a golden flake that was beautiful. In amazement it also had small designs on it. He tilted his head looking at is. It seemed familiar but he couldn't place words to what it was. For some odd reason, quick urge or what not, he closed his eyes and tapped his tongue. It dissolved on his tongue as the symbols traveled on his tongue and runes appeared on his body and the Triforce mark glowed. A strange feel went through him as the cloak's runes shimmered and his eyes zoned out. Not knowing what just happened, Link sighed and removed the cloak and folded it putting it on the table trying to remember what he saw and what he had touched from his dream and just now. Then he took out the letter and laid it next to the cloak deciding to read it later on.

Sadly he did not know much later was. The up coming days were hectic. It was two weeks until the harvest festival and the pressure was being put on. The crops were hand picked since Bo had stated that he would buy new tools and newer technologies to help pick the crops but never went around to it. Then they had to open up the barn and field to be used to house the animals of people and merchants who were coming into the village. The kids were excited as the grownups were put on edge as to the kind of people who were coming. Link even felt a bit nerved to see the Purlo with a band of clowns including Fyer and Falbi. All waved at him in a notion for him to come play their games when it is set up, except Purlo wasn't as happy as the other two. Then it came to building up the tents, booths, and stages that people would be using. And climbing up to set up lanterns to keep light everywhere when night comes to make sure to keep night predators and animals at bay.

The only good part was that through the time, Link and Ilia had bonded pretty well together working together. It was like as if they were the perfect pair for whatever task they were asked to do. Together it seemed like the whole festival came along well. They rested together, they worked, and sometimes when he or she fell asleep in the field or under a tree, the other would be right there as well holding the other close. It was sad a bit though that he didn't see Midna, but the time he spent with Ilia helped with their relationship getting to know more about eachother as he began to tell her intimate details of his adventure that he hadn't told before, though, keeping Midna a secret still.

Link worked harder though, hurting himself and pushing himself, as he knew also that he'd have to make an appearance now since he's well known in the kingdom for his acts in chivalry. He practiced hard on the dummy outside to temper himself, using the wooden sword, and practiced fighting on it trying to get his nerves out by hurting the dummy. It always happened, especially with the merchants wanting to meet him to make sure that he'd be there and protecting them better than their own body guards and the Hylian Army. Link had to talk to them to help ease them and confirm he'd try his best but even he as a being couldn't do it all.

Then before the village knew it, the day had arrived… the day of the three day long Ordon Harvest Festival had arrived.

* * *

AN: Don't know what else to say... Uhnmm... 1 Review just keeps me going 

And I finally finished the cave of ordeals after 3 tries X3 Third times the charm! Whoo! But I hate the ChuChu rooms, chus gross the hell out of me and the humongous one that's bigger than Link freaked the hell out of me especially since all it does it make more chuchus, yeah sadly I never hacked and slashed in time to stop them from becoming one huge one. Well that's enough off topic-ness... Adeiu!

Revise: Sorry once again for wasting time for people who read this the first time around. And Thank you for the support so far. Insert sweat drop smiley face here.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been busy with work and also playing online games. Nervously Smiles Also, chapter 11 had been done for a while, I just haven't edited yet until now. More nervous smiles Anyways, I have part of chapter 12 done if not a majority of it so I'll be posting that very soon. Now on going on to add more with the Zelda Arc!

* * *

Chapter 11: Harvest Festival Opening

* * *

Link laid about his room tired and wiped out. He had already eaten dinner at the small restaurant which was expanding to outside picnic tables to prepare for the rush of people. He turned and grabbed Midna's cloak that was on his nightstand near his bed. Covering himself in the dark shroud, he laid comfortably until he felt a heavy weight seem to come upon him. There Midna laid on his chest with him under the cloak, her hair all down and flowing. She wore the necklace of shattered rupees upon her head like a tiara. Link gasped blushing as her hair brushed his face and shirtless chest. All he wore was his sash and pants and felt bad since he was unclean. But Midna too looked uneasy. Her pale skin seemed duller than usual and the rune marks on her body didn't glow. Then he looked again, she was wearing a whole entirely different outfit. The top part had looked the same as always of her chest being rounded very well by the cloth as it connected to her arms. But she wore a large purple sash with white cog looking symbols on it as a thin but strong string kept that sash together and a long skirt that covered her legs more than her usual skirt. Also he noticed that one arm had a long sleeve tied to her upper arm as it too had wonderful designs of white petals. 

"Midna?" Link asked a bit shyly holding her arms.

"Mmm… Sorry for the sudden intrusion," Midna said tired.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"The Moon Festival in the Twilight Realm was a hit though it's still going on. I told my people I need a quick rest as the matches still went on," Midna said breathing heavily, "During our Moon Festival it is customary for our people to go against each other in magic duals. My last match I almost got knocked out of the ring. It's simple shock blasts and small spells that we use but you have to implement combat as well. I didn't block a hit in the stomach after blocking a magic spell which was close to my face."

She began to grumble on seem to nod off. He held her close playing with her hair not sure how to feel or what would happen if somebody walked in. But both were exhausted and dozed off.

Link awoke as the shroud of a black cloak was on him. The sun shined brightly and he shielded his face as he could hear people. He reached the cloak to put it on his face but he looked down and gasped. Midna was still in the light realm.

"Midna!" Link exclaimed holding her shoulders.

"Mmm?" She murmured her answer to just turn her head in another direction away from him.

"Midna, it's passed twilight morning here!" Link said.

Her eyes opened quickly and she sat up as her hair gracefully fell into place as she twisted her head to look outside his window. Her hair had grown longer down to the mid of her back from what he could see.

"Oh no," She whispered.

"What're we going to do?" Link asked worried for the princess and her duties.

"Well luckily in my realm my next turn isn't until a bit when the moon sets when it is twilight evening here. I can go back just hopefully my people don't find it odd that I'm gone," Midna said tapping her cheek. She looked at him as she knelt on his bed and he sat with her. "Is today your world's festival?" Midna asked curiously.

"Yeah," Link bluntly responded. It seemed to become a now reoccurring trait in his honesty where he'd be just blunt about everything.

"Let me hide as your shadow and every now and then let me come out and try some of the strange treats that your world has to offer," Midna said with a sly smile, "I promise I won't cause problems."

Link gave a sigh nervously knowing he'd have to take care of her as it would be a futile attempt to keep her just inside the house all day. He nodded at her and she pinched his cheek.

"Now don't look so glum, what could be the worse that would happen today, whoop, I already hear somebody coming!" She said as she melted into a very reflection of him cast on the ground.

"Don't get stepped on too badly," He whispered.

"Oh please I feel nothing in this form," A shadowed Midna responded as her eyes were the only thing that showed as she stood next to him, "and to everybody else they see your shadow on the ground even as I stand like this, they have no idea."

"LINK!" Colin said rushing in.

"Yes?" Link said looking over.

"The Princess Zelda is here and she's upset with you!" Colin said.

Link's eyes dilated and he dashed off as Midna faded into his shadow. Link grabbed a shirt he left hanging on the second floor as he was met with an angry Zelda who climbed up wearing her dark cloak looking at him.

"Link!" She said upset.

"Zelda!" Link said surprised as he finished getting his shirt on.

_This is getting good but I better keep my powers down,_ Midna thought to herself.

"Link, I had sent you a letter asking you to come to the castle. I was asking if you practice to be my escort for the opening when I royally come in and am announced," Zelda told Link.

Link bit his lip realizing he had never opened the letter.

"I-I'm sorry you highness," Link said bowing low.

"Well not to worry, we can fix things… It's a simple task but I hope that your legs will not lock on you," Zelda said hiding her face as Colin watched on. "Young Colin, can you relay a message to my guards waiting outside that I'll be coming back soon and not to worry and to not attract attention?" Zelda asked him kindly.

He gave a proud salute excited that the princess herself asked him to do something. "Yes your highness!" He exclaimed surprised and ran off.

"Now, where were we," Zelda said pulling back her hood. She took out from her cloak a royal blue tunic with blue Hylian runes on the sleeves. "You must get dressed into this after you clean yourself and wait for my dressers who will come and help you into the formal armor. You will just be riding with me in a carriage that several Hylian Guards will be carrying…"

Zelda stammered on as Link gasped realizing how much he had missed in her time of needing him, which made him guilty that she rushed just to have him close to her since she felt most comfortable with him after their travels.

"Yes My Princess," he said taking bowing on one knee as he dashed off to the bath house.

He bathed quietly by himself with the door closed. Sitting in a large tub filled with warm water he sat cleansing himself of sweat, dirt, and other muck as well as using bath oils and soaps to rinse his hair and body to make himself look clean. Midna appeared had her back turned in to him in her shadowed form.

"I intend to take my cloak back today," she chanted looking out the only window of the bath house.

"Only if you can get it away from me," Link muttered splashing water on his face.

"I will," Midna said turning putting a hand on her hip.

She paused to see Link turn to look at her as water dripped from him. His hair began to look blonder since it was clean. Trying to avert her eyes away from him she grabbed a towel and threw it at his face. Link let it hit as he held it to dry his face off.

"Toss me another," He asked.

She threw another one at him as he caught it and wrapped it around his waist. The steam of the room still rose high as he dried himself off. Then changing into the formal tunic and boots he looked at it as he patted the hat and placed it on his hair.

"Done?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, just about," Link responded nodding at her as the steamed cleared to show him looking as handsome as he's known for.

"Good, let's go," she said dissolving into his shadow. "Oh, and I think you better give her this," Midna said taking out a necklace tossing it up.

He caught it realizing it was one of the necklaces he was supposed to give. Luckily it was shaped differently than the one he had given Ilia.

"Hey, Link," Midna said reappearing as his hand was on the door, he looked over his shoulder at her as she leaned against it, "Is Zelda really _your_ princess?"

Link blinked confused. "Of course, she's the princess here in Hyrule, I have to serve her," he said.

Midna had an expression as to feeling unsure whether he was really that dumb or blunt. He gave her his natural hero smile and she shook her head fading back into his shadow. Link ran back to his house climbing up to open it surprised. There stood two well groomed gentleman and three women. All grabbed him as a beautiful red chair made of marble awaited and tossed him in. He shifted trying to get away but it was no use. The women began by taking off his hat, combing his hair, and tying what long parts were left in a fine ribbon of dark blue as the other lady shaved any off hairs on his face that he didn't when shaving. Afterwards, a light brush up of make up to make his face smoother than it had appeared. He coughed bothered once the ladies were done in fixing him up and the two men grabbed him by the arms making him stand. One was shorter than him as the other way tall with a snooty long nose. The ladies pushed a large treasure chest where it was opened. Link was about to jump over and run away but the men grabbed him making him stay. They took out a long white cape with golden runes and the symbol of the Triforce that had the traditional bird wings and claw symbol. They clipped it on as shoulder pads of gold and silver that had the royal symbol on it as well were placed on his shoulders and both men grabbed his arms placing over the dark brown gauntlets he wore, gauntlets of the very same metals. Then to his feet they clasped on the boots matching armor with designs of their goddess's gift and placed a belt that held a shining sword. It was almost a replica of the Master Sword but set in silver with gold instead of the strange mystical blue metal it was really made of. Link felt like he couldn't move, it was almost as bad as the rupee draining armor with out rupees. Stiffly he was escorted out where stairs were suddenly brought up to the edge of his house. He walked down as Colin and Talo passed by with candied flower petals. Both saw him and couldn't help but to gawk. Colin snickered as Talo was impressed. The children bickered as to how it looked as he stiffly walked off with the ladies and the two gentlemen. In the spring area, he saw it all and her. Zelda stood there in a pure white dress with the golden symbols. She smiled kindly at him and motioned for him as twenty guards were lined up.

"Ahhh…," Link stammered holding the necklace in his hand. He was beginning to get nervous as he knew she expected him to be with her. She tilted her head as he held his hand out to her going down and kneeled down on bent knee. "This is for you," he said nervously.

She opened his hands to reveal that the necklace somehow transformed into a golden necklace with the Triforce symbol and a center of a diamond which began to shift colors. Zelda looked at it and smiled. Somehow she knew what it did but not where he got it from.

"Is this a proposal, my sir? A necklace that tells me how you feel?" she said with a shy smile.

He looked up nervous that she knew. As long as she didn't ask where he got it from things would be fine.

"It's a notion of admiration to you, dear Princess," he said feeling like as if somebody was whispering the words to him.

"Rise," she told him. She placed it back in his hands and turned lifting the back of her long hair up. Today her hair was tied beautifully in a large bun with strands of braids falling down from the back. He carefully placed it around her neck over the other heavy necklaces she wore. It began to shine a bright purple. Zelda smiled and curtsied as he bowed in return.

Their ride was being prepared. Five soldiers each held a leg of the carry bout carriage that's legs struck our horizontally as two large wheels were on the side which made it easy for them to carry but the soldiers had to be in sync with their march and strength or else it will fall off balance and the princess and her escort will fall. Link followed the direction of one of the shorter gentleman to slowly lead the princess to the cart where he was supposed to help her in. In his dense of moment, instead of carefully lifting her in, he put his hands in a motion for her to step on it. She looked at him strangely and did so as the ladies were trying to stop them waving their hands.

"Ah!" She gasped then giggled as she rested herself on his shoulder and her carried her in.

Zelda giggled at his country bumpkin politeness as he sat next to her on the beautiful seats of marble and white cushions. He patted his lap looking left and right and touching things in the open carriage in which people will be able to view them in. He touched the long curtains as out of nowhere the taller of the gentlemen slapped his hand to stop. Then he began to poke at the flowers that were on the edges of the float, one of the ladies smacked his hands. Link frowned getting moody at this. He was getting nervous, he couldn't help but to try to avert his fear with curious attention. Zelda held his hand gently and looked at him. She nodded her head for him to calm down.

"It'll be alright," She told him gently.

He smiled in return and they heard the captain shout, "HUP! READY?! HUP-ONE, HUP-TWO, HUP-ONE, HUP-TWO, HUP-ONE, HUP-TWO! READY?! MARCH!"

The soldiers who carried the cart on their arms marched in step as people were gathering in the main village. There, people watched as the people cheered watching the entrance of their hero and their princess. Flowers rained from left and right as people threw them. Both waved to the crowds as both the villagers and the towns folk got together to watch. Beth and Ilia were on the front of the line on Link's side. Link nervously waved as he saw his fan girl crowd give a loud squeal and sigh with hearts obviously admiring him popping out. He saw Beth and Ilia in the crowd and waved avidly at them happy to see them.

"Sure is looking handsome," Ilia said smiling admiring him dreamily almost as if he were in slow motion passing by her about to reach for her.

She began to reach out dreamily until Beth interjected with, "It's like they're getting married." Beth looked dreamily on as Ilia's dream state crashed and shattered before her.

"Wow… they… they do make a good beautiful couple," Ilia stammered shocked to see how clean and suave he looked and how gorgeous he and Zelda looked.

Both got up to the stage where Link felt the heat now. The gaze of all the people glaring at him as hot as the rays of the sun that glimmered off the sparkling armor. He burned in pain but felt something more burned on his hand. He looked down and the ring on his hand had the gem broken into two halves. He was shocked to see the results. A magenta colored that swirled with dark red on the upper part as the bottom part was the brightest and furious of greens he had ever seen. He was so very wrong as to seeing the green from Ilia as green as it was before, he couldn't explain the burn it singed on him of her infuriating emotions to the scene as Zelda held Links arm close to her and she tried her best to keep her head straight to look while walking but every now and then would stroke his arm with her other hand or lean her head gently into his neck. Trying to make an attempt, he tried to look at Ilia but then turned his head. The gaze that she had given was as hot as the volcanic Goron Mines.

Zelda smiled to everybody as Link turned with her to face the crowd. He felt a faint of breath and felt his knees buckle. But for a brief moment he felt like everything paused. He felt a strange energy go into him as he swallowed what fluid he had in his dry mouth. The boost was invigorating as he tried his best to show how he's the courageous hero that he is. He kept repeating in his head as to how he's a hero, a man, and needs to show it.

Zelda let go of Link's arm as she curtsied to him. Having a delayed reaction he bowed to her quickly to rise at the same time as she did. Zelda came to the podium and began to give her great speeches of wisdom and inspiration. He stood behind her trying his best to keep attention and awake as every now and again he'd bend his knees a bit making sure that they didn't lock. It'd be a horrible sight if the Hero of Hyrule suddenly collapsed on the stage. But Link felt shocked as he thought he heard what she mentioned to the people. Deciphering her words was hard as she used it so vaguely but it sounded like as if she were talking about the Twili.

"There are a many of us here today: Populace from the Hyrule Castle and City, those from over seas, Zoras, and Gorons. We all gather here today in celebration for the Ordona Province's success in fueling our economy and their living with their fine products in produce and goods. But today, I want to further our reaches. Reaches that people have not come to known. Nor in this world or _realm_ will they know! I want us, as beings, to come together. All from different places, origins, and _dimensions_ to come together for one purpose, and that is peace. Through peace and acceptance of each other's differences and cultures will we be able to achieve the unthinkable. Peace with our own beings but of shadows. Soon enough we shall open trade with a foreign place. Let today be a start of trading amongst ourselves in peace and in future preparations to have peace with others who we will consider part of us…"

Zelda, when she finished completely with her speech, curtsied to all as people threw more flower petals as Link held his arm out formally for her and she took it as they walked off the stage. Still feeling the burn of green on his finger, he wondered if that part of his finger will actually turn green at the rate of fierceness it burned.

Zelda smiled as they rode the carriage back to the area in the town. "Link, today is going to be great but I have a special favor to ask," she said looking at him. He looked at her and nodded kindly. "I want to experience common folk celebrations and my advisors agreed to let me have this day as so long as you keep me safe. Will you?"

Link nodded his head with his smile that always guaranteed his word. Clapping gladly, she jumped out of the carriage once it stopped and ran off feeling free. For a moment, watching her, people could've sworn she could just spread wings and fly like the angel she is. Link gave a sigh with a smile as she ran off with her assistants chasing after her and scolding her that she is not a child anymore. Though she argued back that this is one day of freedom from her busy schedule is to inspect how her people and others work. She will inspect them while being under cover to bring an understanding for herself and to her council when it is brought up about the populace. They reluctantly followed her to change her into some the lowly folk clothing, in their eyes as her dressers.

Right then and there Link unclasped all the armor that they had placed on him and left them in the cart. He jumped out and dashed for his house where he decided to change into some comfortable clothing as well. When he got home, Midna appeared from his shadow and walked around in her shadowed form downstairs as he climbed ladders to change. He placed on his Ordon Ranch hand clothing except with out the extra arm as he left on his gauntlets.

"I think you better bring these," Midna said as she floated from out of his basement. She carefully placed the double-clawshot, the spinner, the slingshot, the gale boomerang, and the bow with his quiver on the table.

"You really think?" He asked.

"Seeping from your shadow to wander about a bit, it seems there are the 'fair games', that they call it, here today that would require such instruments. Are these 'fair games' tests of endurance and strength?" Midna asked as she looked at one arrow brushing her fingers against the feathers.

"In a sense some are, but most are just for fun," Link said.

"Fun? I shall see what your people consider 'fun'," She said as she melted back into his shadow.

"Midna? Are you ok? You sound a bit irritated," Link asked.

"… I'm fine…" was all to her response.

He placed all the items into his magical pouches and placed his Ordon sword and Hylain shield on his back. Then he found his bag of rupees and placed them on his side as well. He heard a gentle knocking at his door and opened to see Zelda. The strange thing was that it looked like as she was trying to be a tomboy. She wore baggy vanilla pants that were puffy but tightened around her calves with simple wooden and leather sandals adorning her feet. Then to keep it up, she had a red sash that was tight around her waist. Her top consisted of a tight vanilla halter top covered by a blue vest that only had one long sleeve as the other was cut and a hood. He smiled at the sight as it actually suited her well since her bust wasn't so large. Ilia and Midna definitely had her beat in that area but he didn't dare say he was looking nor comparing. She took out a red scarf and placed it around her neck to hide the necklace that Link gave her as well as part of her face. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail that dragged down and flowed with the long scarf.

"Let's go!" Zelda said excitedly as the golden cuffs on her wrists shined in the light as she grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! Heh, ok," Link said as she pulled him making him stumble a bit.

Both climbed down the ladder and raced off to enjoy the festival.

* * *

AN: The outfit she's using is kind of an older version of Tetra's. And later if I feel like it, I'll try to draw out Zelda and Midna to show what they're wearing to better get out what I'm thinking. Sadly since I don't think my description is so effective. 

Remember! One review keeps Red-Girl going


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Harvest Festival Days

Zelda kindly asked Link to not treat her formally or to refer to her as 'princess' as best as he could. He tapped his chin as they spent the first few moments whispering between each other as to a nickname she could take.

"What's something close to you that you wouldn't mind?" Link asked.

"Sheik," She said in a whisper as her eyes seemed to zone out.

"Sheik? Like the Shiekah who served the Royal Family?" Link asked.

"I guess so… for some odd reason the name came to me naturally. Like some form of déjà vu that hit me wanting me to use it," Zelda said holding one side of her head as a long bang drooped forward.

Link brushed her bang back behind her ear and she smiled at him nodding her head in thanks. Both looked around as she curiously came to a table that sold strange knick knacks. She picked up a bottle with purple jelly as Link held her hand gently to put it down shaking his head.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Purple chuchu jelly," Link said a bit irked, "it has properties that aren't sure. You can get poisoned by it or become greatly healed. It's a mystery to the drinker."

"Oh," she said alarmed putting it down.

She walked with him once again and followed him closely as they neared different tables that she looked on with curiosity. Link would notice his shadow too would disappear for a quick moment as it looked like he was at another table looking over goods. He just hoped that nobody would notice.

"This is interesting," she said looking at a table with an odd merchant whose face and body was covered in a sweltering full body boar skin cloak.

"Do you like?" it asked in a strange voice that sounded like as if a cat were attempting to talk. Zelda held a pair of green gem earrings that had gleaming fangs from the bottom. "Rupee 45 that," it said pointing.

"That's," Link said taking one from Zelda. He held it up to the light and looked as the gem gleamed. "It's made out of a leevers!" Link said inspecting the tooth and the green gem to realize it was the eye.

The person nodded and Link looked closer at them. Link knew what it was. It was a female bulblin telling by her eyes. Before he could say anything Zelda looked at Link and placed it against his ears. She gave a giggle and tilted her head.

"What do you think ma'am?" Zelda asked smiling kindly.

"It make look a warrior where I from," the lady said in a cackling laugh.

"It suits," she said as she took out rupees from a pouch in her sash to pay the lady.

"You're not like the rest of your people, are you?" Link asked as the lady's eyes seemed to look at him.

"Most my people monsters. Most people think my people monsters. New tribe form soon. We bring goods and peace like," the lady said with a squint in her eyes that meant a smile.

Link smiled in return as Zelda handed him the earrings. Link curiously looked at them as he placed them on as he put his metal hoops away. It only brought back funny memories as to how he got his ears pierced and the reaction from Bo and Rusl who thought of him like their son. Link thanked her and began to tell her of the story of how he got his ears pierced.

"It was when the village was selling in the castle market. I was about 13 and Ilia and I saw a place where people were getting their ears pierced. Ilia was afraid so she didn't dare but I teased her saying she was a wuss and I went in and used what little allowance that Bo had given, originally I was supposed to get candy and toys, to get my ears done. When I came out, it hurt a bit but they gave me a small bottle of red potion to put on his ears to prevent infection until my ears got used to them and I had just simple ball post earrings. Ilia told on me, though, and I got the worst whippings _ever_. What's worse is that I refused to take them off so they gave me double chores but I liked them too much to give them up. So they gave up and let me keep it."

Zelda giggled at this. He too smiled as she touched his long ears. It felt oddly good and he shivered.

"We Hylians have these ears as a gift from the goddesses. It allows us to hear the words of the gods and spirits," Zelda said brushing her hand against his cheek.

Link smiled feeling a bit more interested in who he is. Where he lived, people were mostly Humes and for a while, the kids would always ask why he had funny ears compared to them. He always wondered how it'd feel to be normal until he set foot in Hyrule to see that the majority of population there had pointed ears. What Zelda told him made him feel better about himself and even made him consider the thought of what would happen if he were to move to Hyrule City. It made him wonder if he could experience things and find out more about himself since he wasn't so well schooled. Just in general, Uli had all taught the children how to read and write but not much about history or legends.

"That reminds me," Link said softly, "Long ago there was a war when I was just born… I lost my mother and father to it. Do you know what it was, Zelda?" Link asked this as he was holding a notebook bound by metal spirals. Zelda looked down with a sign as Link noticed tears began to well in her eyes. Link came up and brushed her eyes. "It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it," Link told her.

"No, just that it's sad to know that you lost both your parents in such a way. It was when we were both young and just barely old enough to know our fates. Gannon's followers of bandits and monsters went out of control. They wanted revenge for their leaders fall and had planned a whole long while to claim what was his in preparation for when he will come back. They had heard of two children who were born recently with the marks of the goddesses. I was about three at the time and I think you were just born," Zelda said looking at him.

Link looked around and took her hand. He told her how they probably need to sit for a moment while she tells the story. He went to the picnic area where people were selling food. Link noticed the great big yetis there with their own stand.

"Uh," Link said standing right before their shop.

"Ah! It Link, ug!" Yeto said greeting him.

"Ah~, hello Hero," Yeta said in all her sweetness.

"Hi hewo!" said a younger voice.

"Hi!" said the second.

"Hi!" squeaked a third.

Link gasped taking a step back from their stand. There stood three kids. Two who looked like Yeto as the third was a sweet image of Yeta. Link smiled looking at them as they were so cute, they looked like small bears you could pick up and hug.

"These our kids," Yeta said with a happy blush.

"Yeto Junior who come out first, ug, Yetogu who come second, an' lil' Yuki, ug, daddy's lil' girl," Yeto said picking up Yuki who fit in the cup of his large hands as she giggled rubbing her head against Yeto.

"Hero want ice cold snow drink? We have many flavors, and we sell bottles of delicious soup!" Yeta said smiling as the two boys ran off to go to crush ice. Both held mallets as there was a large ice block in a larger ice tub.

"Uhnm," Link said looking up at the menu having a hard time reading their horrible handwriting, "strawberry ice and a blueberry ice."

The kids began to hammer away crushing the ice into fine slush. Yuki hopped from her father's hands and he took a large coconut which he cracked like an egg and gave to Yuki the large bowls of halved coconuts. Yuki scooped up ice into the halves and Yeta took the ice filled coconuts and poured freshly made syrup of blue and red in each bowl and mixing in actual berry chunks into the ice. Linked watched at how happy the family worked together. He could only think on if that's the life that he wanted as well as if it was the life he could've had if his parents were still alive. Link was about to reach into his pouch to pay but Yeta shook her head.

"Link close to family, ug," she said kindly, "first order free, you have free order of soup left too. Then pay."

Link nodded smiling as he took the large pieces to Zelda who sat at a table. She looked at it curiously as she had never seen such a food presentation. They even had small little umbrellas and strange twirling straws. Link too had never seen something this delectable. Link had the blueberry as Zelda had strawberry. Both took a bite of theirs and smiled nodding to each other as to how tasty it was. Then Zelda held a spoonful to him and he smiled and ate it but when she tried to pull the spoon out he was stubborn to letting go. She laughed as he reached his spoon to dip into hers more but she smacked his hand he let go laughing as she just dipped her spoon into his to take a taste. Both laughed as Zelda looked at him seriously for a brief moment.

"The war was to take the children who bore the symbols of the goddesses. I prayed to the goddesses who responded to me. It surprised me as a young girl seeing the goddess of wisdom, herself, appearing to me. She told me of who had the other symbol and to warn them to get away. I told my father and he received word. A noble woman whose husband was a high ranking knight. They heavily guarded her and rode off into hiding in a carriage with her child," Zelda said looking up in the sky, "may she have her peace, your mother. When she found out how the monsters were going to take you and what she risked to have you live."

Zelda wiped her tears gently away with her hand as Link felt tears well up hearing about his parents. How he was glad Gannon was gone from the world and how his minions, like Zant, too have fallen. It would help lessen any chance for anybody to hunt after a person like him and prevent somebody from having the same fate. Life was a cruel thing but hearing this set his mind at ease as to his parents. Zelda gently brushed his tears that fell with out him knowing away.

"Oh, heh, thanks," Link said taking his arm to brush at his eyes. "It eases my mind now knowing my parents were good people," he said with a deep sigh smiling.

Zelda took a bite again of her strawberry slush and then held another scoop out to Link. Link wiped away one last tear and ate it. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Link, you're always welcome to the castle. You can also live there like your parents did before you as well. Also you're welcome, like Shad, to explore our libraries and archives as well," Zelda said kindly placing her hand on his.

"Thank you princess," Link said looking at her. Both looked at each other for a moment. She felt her heart fly as Link reached out for her face. "You have something on your face," He said brushing her cheek gently…

* * *

AN: On Next CH….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Harvest Festival Girls, Games, and Challenges

Link suddenly felt his hand burn a bit. He looked down and saw that Zelda's half was purple as the other half was still green. He looked around and saw Ilia sitting with Beth at another table close by glaring. Link felt nervous as he and Zelda finished their cool confections. She put the bowl aside sitting there wondering what she should do with it. Usually somebody would've come by to pick it up for her. Link noticed and picked it up for her and threw it in a disposal sack close by.

"Let's go," Link said nervously as he took her hand and went to the field where the games were.

Link felt a bit uneasy as the shady con people were mostly here. Before he knew it, some thief grabbed his rupee pouch. "Hey!" He shouted ready to chase.

But Zelda's thin light frame made her run faster after the perpetrator. Such great agility and strength came with such form as she dashed after the thief and pulled out a dagger from her sash to jump high and kick off his shoulder knocking him over and landing crouched over with dagger in hand ready in case, facing the person as they were stuck to the ground. Link caught up with them as people were looking at the scene. Zelda had her dagger and the man got up taking out a scimitar sword. He charged at her but she blocked with her dagger and pushed him with her shoulder as she reached again into her sash and brought out a metal chain and spun it. It grabbed his sword arm tight as he tried to slash at her. She tugged and snapped the chain tightening on the man's arm painfully and the snap that made him drop it. A few on duty guards noticed and grabbed the man as Link explained to them that his rupee pouch was stolen and that his friend, Sheik, had gone after to rescue it.

"That was amazing," Link said surprised as she smiled with a nod.

"You learn a lot more than lessons at the castle. The Sheikah, the ones that are left, teach the royals, who want to learn, how to protect themselves. They teach small moves as the rest they take for themselves. I think they're a great race. It's sad that they're fading out… but hopefully they will arise since you helped out," Zelda told him as she handed his rupee bag back.

Link nodded as Ilia and Beth came up with Colin who followed along side them.

"Hi, Link," Ilia said, taking Link's arm, coming up trying to be sweet as Colin and Beth were on the side of Zelda.

"Hi Ilia!" Link said surprised as she gripped his arm.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, "Is this your friend who you go treasure hunting with?"

"Ah… no," Link responded, he held his left arm out to introduce, "this is…"

"Names Sheik," Zelda said covering her face more with her scarf.

"My, you're quite a brave girl," Ilia said, "You are a girl right? I mean no offense... your appearance with such a small chest kind of makes it like you could be a boy…"

Link felt a wave of terror come over.

_This could get interesting_, Midna thought as she turned around looking over her shoulder from standing in front of a booth. His shadow was very faint as she left part of her powers there to keep up the disguise form she held. _Hnm,_ she also thought sipping the juice from her strawberry slush, _this is good. Should try to bring something like this back… I hope Link doesn't mind that I took some rupees from his pouch with out him knowing. What is this strange game…_

Link looked around and noticed Midna. He looked down to see his shadow was lighter than the others as the lovely Hylian looking woman wondered the stands. He gasped as she waved at him. She looked like a normal Hylian with out the tiara on. Though her clothes were like what she wore except the top was a tight halter like Zelda's and men were looking at her noticing the lovely woman who wore a strange fashion of Orient style. Her red hair flowed as she turned once again to look at the game she was inspecting as her platform like sandals clopped with her steps. Midna turned to notice Link's expression as he too gawked at her. Then he looked at her pleading in his eyes for her to save him. It seemed as though a fight were to ensue between Ilia and Zelda any time soon if Ilia couldn't hold back a temper she inherited from her father.

Zelda kept her cool just ignoring Ilia as Ilia just held onto Link's arm possessively.

"Oh, Link!" Ilia said pointing at a game that had large cute monkey toys.

She ran over and pulled Link along side her. Zelda and the others followed up.

"Hi, welcome on in," the large gruff man said crossing his arms. He pointed carefully at the long range of targets. They varied in size and distance. "This is a range game. You have choice of bow and arrow, slingshot, and throwing daggers. Depending on what you choose depends on your chances. With daggers, you have to throw to the closer targets but the small ones double your points and chances to win a large stuffed animal. The close range and middle range are for the slingshot and same rules apply but the points are higher. And arrows are the longest distance. You can't hit anything close range and you have to hit middle to farthest. If you hit the farthest target where the lone gold balloon is, you instantly win."

"Oh Link, I'd love to have one of those stuffed animals," Ilia said sweetly looking at him with her eyes glittering," Especially one of those large monkeys."

"I'll try," Zelda said, "throwing daggers please."

Zelda paid 5 rupees to get three daggers. Each she threw hitting small targets on the middle range. The man popped a small party favor and rung a bell to shout out "Winner!" He handed Zelda one of the large monkeys as Ilia continued to bother Link. Zelda seemed to actually be in shock as she squished the toy curiously and played with it. Link opened his pouch and paid five rupees to get three arrows from the man as he pulled out his own bow.

"Excuse me sir," the interesting woman said as she wore a hawk like mask, "I believe you dropped this from your bag."

She took off the mask, it was Midna. Link blushed surprised at how beautiful she was. Though he had to admit, he liked her true self better as her pale skin made her look attractive in a mysterious way.

"Ah, thank you," Link said putting the mask on himself. The hawk eye mask tuned into his eyes as he carefully calculated holding his bow for quite some time. The balloon would bob up and down then sway in the wind. When he felt comfortable enough he shot it and it hit the balloon. He picked up the other arrows and shot smaller targets. He took off the mask and placed his bow back in place as the man cheered that they had another winner. Link received a large stuffed monkey, a medium monkey, and a small bear. "Uhnm," Link said looking at Midna as he handed the toys to Ilia, Beth, and gave Colin the small bear who gave a blush at Link.

"Names Andi," Midna said with a curtsy.

"Do I know you?" Zelda asked noticing the striking resemblance.

"No, I came from afar to see this fair and its legendary hero," she said putting her hands folded in front of herself.

"Why's that?" Ilia asked.

"I heard he is a great man from where I am from. As for me, I'm considered… a princess where I am from. I guess just because my family does better than the rest," she said nodding her head.

Link looked at her took her hand and kissed it gently.

"That'd be me," he said coyly.

"Oh wow!" She said as well faking it as they looked at each other's eyes playfully. "If you don't mind me asking, may I steal some of your time later? I'd like to hang around… a 'hero'."

Ilia gave Link a look and so did Zelda.

"Well, it'd be nice if we could all hang out, especially with my dearest friends," Link said nervously.

"It'd be an honor to hang out with such people. I mean, the hero, the princess, and the esteemed love," Midna said giving them away.

Both ladies gasped.

"Princess Zelda?" Ilia said nervously almost on the verge of tears regretting her rude behavior.

"It's ok, Ms. Ilia," Zelda said trying to calm the girl down, "I was under cover, I didn't want anybody to know where or who I was…"

It seemed to subside as the girls took comfort in each other's regrets. Zelda felt as though this girl was closer to Link than she could ever be as Ilia felt she held Link back from being with such a great person.

"Thank you," Link mouthed silently to Midna.

Midna nodded in acknowledgement.

"How did you know?" Zelda asked.

"Your hair, your skin, and your eyes," Midna said coming up brushing a once again loose strand, "such an appearance of a diamond in the rough. And for Ms. Ilia, how she holds onto her beloved is enough sign to say who she is."

"Actually," Ilia said sighing, "I'm not his love exactly… I'm just an admirer."

Zelda's heart lightened a bit at hearing this. Though she knew this girl had meant certain competition, it comforted her to know that it would be with somebody sweet and in a sense, befitting of him due to his raising. Though it couldn't compete with Link's hidden blood of a noble which gave Zelda a chance as well. Midna looked about and pointed at a game.

"What is that?" she asked as everybody followed.

Fyer and Falbi hosted their great cucco games. The game was that you were to jump into the cannon with a cucco. You hold onto the cucco as best as you can and they shoot you. If you let go of the cucco you instantly fall into the large net. The other options is that you fly up into the air as balloons are placed in the air with different tags as you grab them to receive points to see what prize you can win. The prizes ranged from small stuffed toys, to rupees, to strange prizes that couldn't even be described.

Link, Zelda, Ilia, Colin, and Beth had an amazed look inspecting the game. It was obvious it was a hard one watching people who did try and couldn't hold onto the cuccos. Then those who did held onto their cuccos has a hard time collecting balloons with what hand they had usually letting go landing into the net that was stuffed with soft cushions so that nobody would get hurt, seriously.

"This seems interesting," Midna said tapping her chin and walking toward the game.

"Hey," Link said grabbing her hand.

"Hm?" Midna hummed looking over her shoulder to look at him.

He held an inner conflict as Ilia and Zelda looked at him. Knowing that both were curious as to his actions to this woman and being so flirtatious with her must've been a given that something was with him towards her.

"That's a bit of a dangerous game," Link said cautioning her.

"As a hero, you were put into danger, doesn't danger sometimes excite one?" Midna said tilting her head.

Link blushed and looked at Zelda and Ilia. "Do you guys want to try this out?" Link said to them as he withdrew his hand slowly.

Zelda stepped forward with a nod, though looking a bit nervous. Ilia too nodded stepping forward kind of clutching onto Zelda's arm as the two girls seemed to get along together now. Colin stepped forward nodding his head as Beth just shook her head taking a large step back. All lined up as they paid the fee of three rupees.

"Ok honey dolls," Falbi said ever so flamboyant, "Choose a cucco~ make sure she's the one you want."

Zelda picked up a simple white cucco that began to flap about. She was surprised a bit and lost her grip on it. Ilia picked up a cucco carefully holding its wings down with her thumb and forefinger. She motioned to Zelda how to handle it properly and she picked it up the same way Ilia did. Colin picked up a brown cucco as Link noticed a strange brown cucco with a single yellow feather sticking out. _This cucco's feathers have been dyed,_ Link thought picking it up as it didn't react like the other cuccos who flapped about. It seemed like as if it knew its meaning to fly. Midna picked up a black cucco, of course.

"Aren't these birds edible in your world?" Midna asked, whispering to Link, staring at the fowl face to face giving it enough a notion to not flock about in her arms. She began to pet it feeling its soft feathers.

"Yeah, but sometimes they're fun to mess around with. They don't exactly fly but their gliding ability is great," Link said smiling.

"Like the time you jumped off a roof with a cucco and landed into the water?" Ilia said raising an eyebrow with a giggle.

"A heh heh, you kids, hopefully you do better than the adults," Fyer said with a gruff chuckle, "Ok, four atta time."

Ilia, Zelda, and Colin agreed to go first all walking into the cannon. All waited a moment as Link and Midna watched. Fyer once again started the strange music box turning it as the occocco decoration show spun rabidly. Then KABOOM, the canon boomed with the three screaming. Ilia held on to her cucco laughing once it began to glide down, Zelda did too with her scarf flowing in the air as Colin too held on to his cucco. Colin saw a strawberry shaped balloon and carefully used his feet to reach out for the string catching the string with his toes. Ilia was too nervous to let go of the cucco in any form just enjoying gliding down. Zelda curiously reached for a teal balloon and got it putting her hand back on the cucco quickly. Zelda then again got another balloon when her finger brushed against it while gliding down as Colin caught three already with his toes.

As they were about to land Zelda shouted, "Oh no!" When her hand slipped letting go of one of the balloons.

"Got it~!" Ilia said reaching one arm away from her cucco grip and grabbing it before it flew back high into the air.

With one hand off her other hand slipped and she fell onto the pillows barely 6 feet above the net. Zelda and Colin let go of their cuccos too and fell. Ilia held out the balloon but Zelda shook her head with a kind smile.

"It's yours, you got a balloon fair and square," Zelda said nodding her head.

Ilia couldn't help but to blush. It seemed that Zelda was a kind person in many ways. She wasn't sure if Zelda had done that on purpose or not to let her get the balloon but whichever it was meant that she too accomplished the game. Falbi clapped for them as the strange purple bird flew down starting to talk to them.

"That was," the bird began to squawk.

Link gritted his teeth as Midna held an expression of disdain both remembering this annoying bird from their journey together. It was the bird from the fruit balloon game. It always insulted people in some way for its own pleasure.

"Pretty ok… still la-a-ame, 'cept for the kid. He just did o-o-kay," the bird said as Falbi took a balloon at a time inspecting the tag and handing each a colored card as he gave the balloons back to the bird to place back into the air.

"Now with those, honey babies, you get to choose a prize of your choice!" Falbi said taking them to the wall of prizes.

"We can wait, let's watch Link and Andi go," Colin said.

Midna and Link looked at each other raising an eyebrow and walked to the cannon area.

"Heh, ready cannon fodder?" Fyer said with a smirk as the door opened.

Link nodded and stepped on as Midna stood with a pause for a moment. He turned around and held his hand out to her as she took it and they got onto the platform where they entered the canon. Outside Ilia, Zelda, and Colin watched with great anticipation to watch their hero in action.

Inside the canon it was dark. Both breathed in deeply as he saw her amber eyes staring out.

"When the music ends, the cannon will explode. Hold onto your cucco and just fly down, you can grab balloons if you want," Link murmured to her.

"You're rambling, I heard the directions," Midna said as her glowing eyes faded for a moment when she blinked.

"Ah, yes," Link said nervously as their bodies were close with the fowls only separating them.

"Link," Midna said.

"Huh?" Link said.

"The music is about to," She said as he cut off her sentence with another 'huh?'

KABOOM! The canon exploded as Midna curled up in a fetal position holding onto her cucco as Link for a brief moment panicked as he had let go of his cucco and was reaching for it as it seemed to be flying away from him. Midna noticed as she held her cucco and floated down as Link was still airborne and was trying to grab the cucco that was actually flying higher than he was. Midna looked around at the rest as they seemed to panic at Link looking like as he were letting them down. Midna closed her eyes and for a moment things paused she pointed up at link as the frozen moment was very temporary and she couldn't hold it long. She floated really quickly and placed the cucco closer to Link's hands as she couldn't help but to giggle at the silly expression that Link had. She just floated back and held back onto her cucco and closed her eyes to feel as she floated down again.

Link with a scream and a gasp grabbed the cucco able to hold it. He breathed out as he couldn't help to feel that feeling like everything had paused again. He looked down as Midna floated with her cucco and she had grabbed already three balloons. He pointed his cucco upward, and just as he thought, it was a golden flying cuckoo with painted wings. It flew up a little bit but it took a while. Link grabbed about five balloons as Midna was at her seventh.

"This isn't so hard," she said as Link grabbed his seventh and eighth in one reach.

"You're using a bit of magic, aren't you?" Link said to her.

"Yes, why?" She asked nonchalantly.

"These games aren't supposed to use magic. It's a person's own skill," Link said as they were still pretty high.

She looked a bit threatened with out the thought of magic. She closed her eyes as she still kept her disguise but gasped. Her hands were gripping tighter to the bird and she felt the one hand that had the balloons entwined in her fingers slipping. She let go of the cucco and Link gasped as the fall was still quite high. He pointed the cucco downwards and she was able to grab his arm and swing up to rest holding him. She blushed lightly as he looked at her worriedly as they landed.

"You…" Link started.

"I'm fine," Midna protested with a voice that made him worry. It seemed like she was trying to tell him to get away from her.

Falbi looked at them as the purple bird flew down. But it began to hesitate with the glare Midna was giving it.

"Squawk! Good job both of you! Bye bye baby balloon!" The bird said as Falbi handed them their cards and it took the balloons back into the air.

"That was great!" Ilia said running up and hugging Link as Zelda patted him on the shoulder.

Midna just smiled as Colin looked at her. "You did good too, you know," Colin said to her.

"Thank you," she said softly holding the card as she went ahead and found many assortments of children's toys in which she was able to get with her points card and stowed them away in a bag.

Colin, who also went ahead with her, got a beautiful shattered rupee bracelet. He went up to Beth and offered to her and she squealed with glee hugging him. Midna smiled softly at the young teens' affections towards each other as she looked up and looked at Link with Ilia and Zelda. He smiled nervously at her as she just smiled gently in return and walked off to see more fair sights with out them lagging her down, in her own opinion.

"Hey, where'd Andi go?" Ilia asked as she turned in her card for something special.

"Yes, what a mysterious woman… Kind of reminds me of somebody," Zelda said in a stern voice as she held her scarf up more looking for her.

Link just had an expression of worry as he couldn't say what he was thinking. Something about the day made his heart hurt even more as he just gripped his chest. Zelda noticed and she held his shoulder gently as he looked at her.

"What's wrong Link?" She asked.

"Sometimes I get nervous thinking," Link just murmured as Ilia came up to him.

"Link," Ilia said softly as she opened up a box to him. There it held a pendant necklace. It held a copper looking coin with a hole in it.

Link smiled gently as she wrapped it around his neck yet realized something. His wolf pendant necklace had been missing since the night he and Midna hid in the field. This had him worried but he just tried to shrug it off as Zelda looked at the many prizes on the wall. Link looked around and saw something interesting but he just pushed it off his mind for a moment. Putting the card away in his pocket, they decided to continue to look around as Zelda traded her card in for a unique Ooccoo figure. She placed it away in a bag on her side and they continued on enjoying the day. Link kindly pulled Ilia to the side to talk to her for a brief moment.

"Ilia, I don't mean to upset you or nothing but," Link said scratching the back of his head as he looked over to see Zelda playing a dart game with Colin and Beth.

Ilia looked over past him and Zelda then looked back at Link. "I understand, hun, you have to serve our princess," Ilia said in an understanding tone despite his gem showing the color of uneasiness in her heart.

She placed a hand on Link's cheek and walked up to Beth and Colin and whispered to them. They nodded and all told Zel… Sheik goodbye and that it was an honor to be around them as they had to go attend something else in the fair.

Zelda smiled wishing them farewell as she and Link were able to spend more time together once again.

* * *

AN: Author's note chapter will be added...


	14. Author's Note

Author's notes:

Hello,

Thank you all for enjoying this story that I had made two years ago. It was made during a time when I had more free time and played more games… Sadly that same year I had stopped writing this story was the same time I took on a full time job and school as well.

I don't want to say this is where the story will end. I actually looked back at the old story to see I actually had Chapters 12 & 13 already written but unpublished. I release them now but they also may be lacking a lot in spell check/misspells and just a lot of mistakes. I have published them in order to just have them out.

Maybe if I can find a free moment I will continue the story. As I said it's not ending, it just takes a really long time to just find a free minute to remember and get through it again.

I also have part of chapter 14 set up soon… hopefully that will be released in time as well.

Thank you those who have stuck around for this story and have given me thoughts to push on with it despite the long hiatus.

- Red


End file.
